Marcada en mi Memoria
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Cuando una pasión y un talento se vuelven una obsesión, te llevan a la desgracia, a hacerle daño a la persona que más amas. Y eso lo comprobó Edward. HISTORIA BASADA EN EL CUENTO DE EDGAR ALAN POE "EL RETRATO OVAL"
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer; la historia está basada en el cuento de Edgar Allan Poe "El Retrato Oval"**

**Nos leemos la final ¡DISFRUTENLA!**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Emmett's POV

A Rose y a mí nos encantaba viajar, coger nuestra mochila, salir a divagar por allí a donde nos llevara el camino. Las aventuras eran nuestro fuerte, nuestro punto común, lo disfrutábamos tanto, que desde que nos unimos en matrimonio decidimos hacerlo cada verano.

Nos casamos hace ya cinco años, éramos tan diferentes, pero por ahí dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, y ese fue nuestro caso. Nos conocimos en una cafetería casi abandonada a las afueras de Chicago…

_Salí furioso de casa de mi madre, como cosa rara, me había hecho enojar con sus reproches sobre que no me tomaba las cosas en serio, que ya era hora de que madurara, que ya estaba bastante grandecito para andar por el mundo tomándolo de pañuelo y cantidad de sermones. Sin decir nada, salí, tomé mi auto y conduje sin dirección hasta que la rabia disminuyo un poco; cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Hastiado, me detuve en una cafetería a la cual entré y me senté en el rincón más apartado del lugar._

_Estuve perdido en mis pensamientos, con mis manos cubriéndome el rostro, analizando todo lo sucedido, hasta que llegó una mesera a tomar mi orden y le pedí un café cargado. Estaba tan desilusionado con mi vida, ¿y si tal vez lo que decía ella era verdad?, ¿qué tal si mamá estaba en lo cierto y yo estaba destinado a ser un completo fracaso?, no había hecho nada importante, vaya, ¡ni siquiera me había decidido por una carrera universitaria!_

_No me di cuenta de en qué momento la chica había regresado con mi orden y se había sentado frente a mí, hasta que una de sus manos llegó a mi rostro y acarició mis mejillas, fue en ese momento donde me percaté que de mis ojos brotaban gruesas lágrimas. De inmediato alcé mi rostro y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, que eran de un hermoso azul profundo. Y en ese instante, supe que no podría vivir más sin ella._

_Aparté mi rostro avergonzado, limpiándome las lágrimas._

—_Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien —susurró cerca de mí._

—_Perdóneme, señorita —me excusé._

—_No se preocupe, no hay problema —se acercó un poco más y mi corazón empezó a latir mucho más rápido, parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho—. Los hombres también pueden lloran —me sonrió y besó mi mejilla—. Mucho gusto, soy Rosalie Hale —se presentó, estirando su mano hacia mí, la tomé para estrecharla. Era tan suave y cálida._

—_Emmett McCarthy —sonreí alegremente, al verla sonreír a ella, todos los problemas se me habían borrado de la mente. Pensar en su sonrisa era mi medicina contra el dolor, con solo mirarla sabía que todo iba a estar bien._

_Decidí esperar a que terminara su turno. Desde mi lugar, estaba encantado viéndola ir de aquí para allá, sus andares tan hermosos me volvían loco. Su sonrisa, cada vez que me pillaba observándola, me hacía sonrojar, y yo solo bajaba mi vista para volver a subirla y seguir contemplándola._

_Terminado su turno, la invité a mi auto, donde pasamos el rato charlando muy amenamente; a veces nos quedábamos en silencio, solo hablándonos con la mirada. Era increíble la conexión que habíamos llegado a tener en tan pocas horas. Le conté lo que había pasado con mi madre y lloré una vez más. Con ella me sentía seguro y protegido._

—_A veces las madres dicen cosas que no sienten verdaderamente —me decía—. Cosas que dicen por la desesperación que sienten al no poder saber qué pasará con sus hijos._

—_Tal vez, pero eso no quita que me sienta mal con sus palabras —se acercó lentamente y se acomodó cerca de mí. Con su mano, acarició suavemente el contorno de mi rostro, pasando su dedo pulgar por mis labios. Instintivamente cerré los ojos._

—_Lo sé, mi cielo, pero ahora voy a hacer que olvides el dolor. No me gusta verte triste, me encanta ver los hoyuelos que se te forman cuando sonríes —no pude evitar sonreír, aún con los ojos cerrados. Sentí que sus labios llegaban a los míos, donde nos quedamos unidos por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que empezamos a moverlos; primero despacio y después apasionadamente, una cosa llevo a la otra, hasta que terminamos desnudos entre sábanas en la cama de mi apartamento._

Y desde entonces, no nos pudimos separar nunca más. Esa primera noche, hicimos el amor hasta el cansancio. Siempre lo catalogamos como amor a primera vista, o tal vez fue la pasión la que nos llevó a todo lo acontecido, pero, fuese cual fuese la situación, nos descubrimos el uno al otro, nos encontramos las dos mitades de un todo para nunca más separarnos.

En una de nuestras charlas de conocimiento mutuo, nos dimos cuenta de que nos encantaban las expediciones, así como la naturaleza y su preservación. Y desde ese momento, nos prometimos que recorreríamos cada selva a la que nos fuera permitida entrar, y si no, igual lo haríamos.

Era 14 de Mayo de 2007, llevábamos ya un mes de expediciones por el enorme bosque de las afueras de Forks, el lugar al que habíamos logrado llegar desde Chicago. Tal vez para algunas personas podría ser mucho tiempo, o muy poco, dependiendo de qué punto se mirara. Para nosotros era la primera opción. Tuvimos que detener nuestra aventura por cuestiones muy ajenas a nuestra propia voluntad: la lluvia y un enorme oso.

Forks era un pequeño pueblito en el que llovía mucho, y nos tocó parar las caminatas para acampar, al no poder continuar por todo el lodazal que se formaba. Una tarde, un enorme oso se aproximó a nuestra tienda, la bestia iba a atacar a mi Rose, y por supuesto, me interpuse y salí lastimado. Me hirió con una de sus garras toda la parte izquierda de mi cuerpo, dejando además mi camisa hecha trizas.

Aún a estas fechas no entiendo cómo fue que logramos escapar, solo sé que corrimos hasta más no poder, volteando cada dos segundos para verificar que no nos alcanzara.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, pero el cielo estaba muy oscuro y si seguíamos a la intemperie, de nada serviría habernos salvado de morir en las garras de ese animal, pues seguro una hipotermia si terminaba con nosotros.

A pesar de la lluvia, vislumbramos una casa a lo lejos, respiramos aliviados. Corrimos como pudimos hacia ella. Después de llamar a la puerta varias veces y ver que nadie respondía, decidimos entrar, para nuestra fortuna, la puerta no estaba cerrada. Ya estando dentro, y después de darnos cuenta de que al parecer la casa había sido abandonada recientemente, decidimos despojarnos de nuestras ropas empapadas _—_quedando solo en ropa interior_—._ Era una casa hermosa, conservaba aún ese toque antiguo; las cosas estaban cubiertas por sábanas y una enorme cruz _—_al parecer, muy antigua_—_ ocupaba la pared más grande del recibidor. «_Una reliquia_», pensé.

Estaba como idiota mirando todo a mí alrededor, y no percaté de que Rose había desaparecido de mi lado, hasta que después de unos minutos me llamó desde la segunda planta de la enorme casa.

—Amor, ven acá _—_gritó, me apresuré a llegar con ella y entonces me guió hasta una habitación_—_. Siéntate para curarte esa herida _—_me pidió, señalando la cama que ocupaba gran parte del sitio, yo solo asentí y me acerque hacia donde se encontraba ella. Sin más palabras, procedió a limpiarme la herida con agua y luego a desinfectarme con alcohol, y yo, por más hombre que fuera, no pude evitar quejarme. Eso ardía como los mil demonios. Rose solo rió_—. _Emm, deja de ser un chillón _—_me dijo burlescamente. Yo solo resoplé.

—Gracias, Rose, tú siempre tan tierna _—_mi ironía se hizo notar_, _ella rodó los ojos y yo le sonreí, antes de estamparle un beso en los labios, lo que la hizo sonreír también. Con simples gestos ella me hacía olvidar todo tipo de dolores, la amaba tanto. La miré y suspire, era tan hermosa.

— ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso, Rose? _—_le pregunté confundido, refiriéndome a la venda y el alcohol.

—Del botiquín del baño, tontito.

Después de un rato, terminó de limpiar mi herida y me vendó. Con lo cansados que estábamos nos tumbamos uno al lado del otro en la cama. Cerré mis ojos cansinamente.

—Emm _—_me llamó.

—Humm _—_mustié_._

—Quiero_… _ya sabes _—_susurró en mi oído. Sonreí abiertamente, y en un ágil movimiento, me posicioné encima de ella.

—Mi gatita salvaje _—_le gruñí al oído, y ella soltó suaves risitas.

Y de ese modo, la tomé cómo hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía; suave, sin prisas, amando cada centímetro de su piel, en esa cama extraña, pero eso no importaba ahora.

De sus labios tan suaves y perfectos, pasé a su cuello, donde soltamos al unísono un placentero gemido. Delicadamente, me perdí en sus bien definidos senos, cubiertos solo por el sostén. Toda ella era perfecta. Nuevamente ataqué sus labios, sus besos cada vez demandaban más de mí; me decía sin palabras que ella no quería ternura esta noche, y yo solo quería que fuera feliz. Mis instintos más salvajes salieron a la luz cuando ronroneó como gatita en mi oído, y tocó el punto exacto de mi rendición. Solo ella lo sabía.

—Perversa _—_murmuré sobre su boca, mientras le mordía el labio inferior.

Alcé sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y los aprisioné fuertemente, ella solo pegó un grito de placer.

—Emmett _—_gimió_—_, mi osito salvaje _—_me reí ante eso. Se deshizo fácilmente del sostén y yo abarqué con mi boca su seno derecho, dándole una suave mordida; Rose solo se relamía los labios. Tiernamente succioné su pezón, logrando sacar otro gemido de su boca. Hambriento, devoré también su seno izquierdo; el dolor de mi brazo dejó de tener importancia. Delineé suavemente el contorno de su cintura con las yemas de mis dedos e hice suaves círculos sobre su ombligo con mi lengua. Mi mano se perdió entre sus bragas, gimió ante el contacto, rápidamente me deshice de ese estorbo.

La besé, antes de dar una sola estocada dentro de ella; gemimos hasta que nuestras gargantas emitieron hasta el último aliento y los pulmones reclamaron por aire. Llegamos al éxtasis en completa sincronía, como lo fue desde el principio.

—Te amo —ambos susurramos, antes de quedarnos dormidos.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, me coloque mi bóxer y salí de la habitación, dejándola a ella dormida. Me dispuse a recorrer la casa; tenía numerosas habitaciones, pero un cuarto o más bien un estudio que era como una sala de exposiciones, mezclada con una biblioteca, fue lo que más llamó mi atención. Estaba todo cubierto de una ligera capa de polvo, pero aún mantenía el orden. Los cuadros colgados en las paredes eran hermosos, la mayoría parecían muy antiguos, otros un poco más actuales, aunque ya parecían tener sus años; no sabía de pintura, solo lo suponía. Recorrí el enorme estante con detenimiento, había tantos libros. Nunca fui amante de la literatura, pero me embriagaba el mundo al que eran capaces de llevarte; el enorme escritorio de caoba era hermoso, el diseño era impecable. Llamó mi atención un pequeño libro que reposaba en él, la tapa era muy común, de un color café y totalmente lisa. Un suave estremecimiento recorrió mi columna, pero aun así, tome valor y lo abrí. Después de una hoja en blanco, rezaba:

_Marcada En Mi Memoria_

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

Era un manuscrito que tenía la misma apariencia de un libro, con una letra impecable. Seguí a la siguiente página y había una inscripción tan dolorosa de leer, que de solo imaginar el sufrimiento de quien la escribió, hacia trizas mí corazón.

"_El amor de mi vida se consumió poco a poco, en un laberinto en el que yo mismo la sumergí._

_Quedó su retrato, y mi corazón se fue con su último aliento."_

* * *

**BR Ariana Mendoza**

**GRACIAS INFINITAS ARI por ayudarme a corregir mis horrores jajaja eres genial, gracias también por ser parte de este nuevo reto… te quiero**

**Y bien ¿qué les pareció? ¿Se merece reviews? Espero sus opiniones con ansias :D**

**Si, lo sé, soy una loca por empezar una nueva historia cuando tengo cuatro más en curso jeje no dejare mis otras historias, eso ni por asomo. Espero me acompañen a lo largo de este nuevo reto y disfruten conmigo cada línea.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	2. Chapter 2

**Solo les digo que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo II**

Edward's POV

Era un día sensacional, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo hubiera salido el sol. Cuando desperté, los tenues rayos solares se colaban por la ventana de mi habitación, una sonrisa surcó mis labios y un buen presentimiento inundó mi pecho.

Este sería uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Salí, como todas las mañanas, al parque central del pueblo con todos mis materiales de pintura. Amaba hacerlo. Amaba cómo mis manos por sí solas viajaban por la tela del lienzo haciendo cualquier garabato, y después, cando menos me daba cuenta, una pintura hermosa estaba ante mis ojos.

Pintaba cualquier cosa que se cruzara por mi campo visual: bellos atardeceres, el viento helado serpentear por entre las casas, los pajarillos que pasaban frente a mí, una niña correteando por el jardín de su casa, dos damas distinguidas hablando de sus costosos vestidos, y, de pronto… ella. Venía muy apurada. Sus andares gráciles; delicados y hermosos, la manera en que contoneaba su cintura en cada paso dado. Llevaba una cesta colgada en su brazo derecho, al parecer se dirigía a hacer la compra. Sus manos, perfectas y suaves a la vista, se retorcían inquietas. Su cabello recogido en un descuidado moño, mechones traviesos cayendo, delineando su delgado rostro. En su cuello, largo y perfecto como el de un cisne hermoso, colgaba una delicada cadena de oro con un pequeño crucifijo. Hablaba sola. Sus labios, rojos y húmedos, se estrellaban entre sí balbuceando palabras que ni ella escuchaba. Su nariz fina y respingada, y, finalmente, me perdí en sus ojos… Esos pozos color chocolate que miraban al suelo.

Cruzó por mi lado sin reparan en mí. El suave viento que venía persiguiéndola trajo consigo el olor más exquisito que jamás hubiese olido: mezclas florales de lilas con un toque a fresias y Jazmín. Respiré hondo, cerrando mis ojos, y en mi mente, ella.

El pincel de repente cobro vida, y empezó a serpentear en medio del lienzo cosas sin sentido; subía, bajaba, trazaba líneas curvas y rectas; colores que iban y venían… hasta que al final, di los últimos toques.

.

.

.

—Hijo, llegó una invitación para esta noche a una cena en casa de los señores Swan —anunció mi madre apenas crucé la puerta de entrada, dándome solo el justo tiempo de colocar en el suelo mis cosas.

Esme Masen de Cullen, mi madre, era una de las mujeres más distinguidas del pueblo. En sí, toda mi familia lo era, aunque era algo que en realidad no me importaba. Pero debido a eso, siempre le llegaban continuas invitaciones a reuniones, bailes, cenas, y demás eventos sociales. Y desde que Alice, mi hermana, quien siempre la acompañaba, se fue a estudiar Filosofía a Europa hace ya dos años, me llevaba siempre con ella. No era una cosa que me gustara; sentarme en una gran mesa a cenar deliciosos manjares, pero escuchando los cotilleos de las señoras, no era tan ameno. O grandes bailes donde danzaba con las señoritas por pura cortesía, y no porque en realidad me gustara, además de muchas veces tener que soportar indecorosos coqueteos que no me hacían gracia. En algún momento pensé en decirle a mamá que papá podría ir con ella, y de cierta manera lo hubiera obligado a ir, si Carlisle Cullen, el médico más reconocido del pueblo, no fuera tan ocupado. Así que ahora era yo el encargado de ese asunto.

Esme Cullen tenía sucias estrategias para convencerme, como poner ojitos tiernos a punto de lágrimas, sus pucheros o su nuevo truco: llegó rápidamente a mi lado y estrelló un beso sonoro en mi mejilla antes de que me negara.

—Está bien —dije rendido, dándole un beso, pero en la frente, y alzándola para darle vueltas. Ella sonrió—. ¿A qué hora?

—A las ocho —la puse en pie, saqué mi reloj y vi que faltaba poco para el anochecer.

—Muy bien, iré a prepararme —levanté mis cosas para irme.

—Espera, hijo, muéstrame que llevas ahí. ¿Es otra de tus pinturas? Quiero verla —dijo emocionada.

—Sí, madre, la hice esta tarde —se la pasé y la tomó entre sus manos. Mientras ella la contemplaba, por mi mente pasaba la imagen de esa muchachita hermosa quien, por supuesto, fue la inspiradora de esta obra.

—Oh, ¡es precioso! Que cisne tan bonito, el lago, el atardecer. Mi vida, es hermoso —dijo sonriente—. Me siento tan orgullosa de ti.

—Gracias, mamá —dije, depositando un beso en su mejilla y dirigiéndome al estudio donde dejé mis cosas para irme a mi cuarto. Tenía varias manchitas de pintura sobre mi piel, así que me dispuse a asearme. A la hora de elegir ropa, opté por un traje no muy elegante, negro, con una camisa blanca, una corbata de seda azul que había sido un regalo de mi padre, mis zapatos negros y mi infaltable sombrero.

—Qué guapo está mi niño —dijo mamá, apenas me vio bajar por las escaleras. Le sonreí.

—No, madre, tú estás más hermosa —dije, mientras estrellaba mis labios en su mejilla. Tenía un hermoso vestido morado, con unos adornos al final de la falda, se le veía hermoso.

La enorme casa Swan quedaba a orillas de la gran plaza principal. Caminamos los cortos pasos que nos separaban del carruaje hacia la casa de la famosa familia Swan. Mi madre hablaba continuamente de esa familia desde hace ya un tiempo, eran nuevos en el pueblo; Charlie Swan, un abogado muy reconocido en la ciudad de New york, y su esposa Renée, se habían mudado a Forks debido a que la ciudad no les brindaba la tranquilidad que deseaban, según decía mi madre. El señor Swan tenía que viajar constantemente para atender negocios, y eso hacía que la señora de Swan quedara sola en casa, por ello, sus ansias de socializar no se hacían esperar, y ya había encontrado a alguien para sus famosas citas de cotilleo general.

La casa era muy bonita, el interior era fenomenal. Cada detalle en su sitio, y los jarrones puestos en lugares estratégicos, hacían ver el recibidor un espacio amplio. La sala a donde fuimos conducidos por una de las sirvientas, estaba decorada con algunos cuadros, un sofá grande color azul rey con unos cojines de una mezcla extraña de tonos azul, vino y dorado, se veía perfecto. Alrededor, haciendo conjunto, seis sillones más pequeños de espaldar alto con la misma combinación de colores que los almohadones; sus bases eran de madera, con suaves acabados redondeados y en espiral, del mismo modo que el sofá grande. En el centro, una pequeña mesa de madera, redonda y con acabados similares a los de los sillones y el sofá, y sobre esta, había un pequeño canastito con una vela en medio y con adornos florales alrededor. Era perfecto para una de mis pinturas; cada detalle de esa casa era magnifico. Al parecer, la señora era una obsesionada con la decoración como mamá. Ya tenían de qué hablar. Me reí para mis adentros.

—Oh, querida Esme —saludó una mujer a nuestras espaldas, me giré inmediatamente para ver a mi madre estrecharse en un abrazo con quien supuse era Renée Swan. Se dieron un beso en cada mejilla, y sonrieron.

—Un placer estar en tu maravillosa casa —dijo Esme—. Qué decoración tan sensacional —la alagó. La señora solo hacía gestos con la mano para restarle importancia, pero sus ojos delataban que le había encantado el comentario.

— ¿Y quién es este apuesto muchacho? —preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia mí.

—Por favor, mil disculpas, él es mi hijo —respondió mamá, mientras yo me acercaba a ellas y le tomaba la mano a la señora Swan para depositar un beso en el dorso de ella

—Un placer, Edward Cullen —dije.

—Qué guapo y qué caballeroso —sonrió—. Apuesto a que mi hija estaría encantada de conocerte.

— ¿Tienes una hija? —preguntó mamá.

—Si, mi hija…

—Mamá, aquí estoy —anunció una linda chiquilla con hermosa voz; cálida y dulce. Para mi sorpresa, la conocía muy bien. Ya la había mirado, la recordé inmediatamente: la dulce muchachita apurada de aquella tarde en el parque. Sonreí al recordarlo, y sonreí por las casualidades de la vida. Eso era lo que realmente faltaba para que mi día terminara de ser fantástico, es más, agradecí que mamá me tuviera a mí de su acompañante. Era la primera vez que supe lo iba a disfrutar

—Oh, hija, ahí estás —dijo muy animada—. Ven, acércate —la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí—. Ella es Esme Cullen.

—Qué placer conocerla al fin, señora Cullen —la saludó con un beso en cada mejilla.

—Oh, querida, no me llames señora, me haces sentir vieja. Dime solo Esme —rieron, y ver a esa señorita riendo fue la imagen más hermosa que pude haber visto. Parecía más que angelical; sus labios enmarcaban su dentadura perfecta, su nariz se respingaba un poco más y las suaves risitas que emitió fueron música para mis oídos.

—En ese caso, llámeme Bella —pidió también ella.

—Y él es su hijo, Edward —anunció Renée.

En el momento en el que sus ojos hicieron contacto los míos, una sensación mágica se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Sonreí, y sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave color carmín, lo que la hacía ver adorable. Me acerqué, y sutilmente tomé su mano entre las mías sin dejar de mirarla.

—Edward Cullen —me presenté, después de depositar un beso en su pequeña y suave mano. Lo que no me esperaba fue que al contacto con su piel, una corriente placentera recorriera mi cuerpo. Sonreí de nuevo, y la sonrisa que me devolvió después, me deslumbro. Era tan hermosa. Sus ojos se iluminaban con un brillo particular en sus pupilas.

La cena transcurrió amenamente, deliciosos platillos ante nosotros, las señoras cotilleando, y mi mirada no se podía despegar de su hermoso rostro, sus manos, su cabello. Mantenía su cabeza gacha y jugaba con la comida, solo de repente se llevaba pequeños trozos de carne a la boca. Verla masticar era la visión más exquisita. Soltó un leve suspiro, casi imperceptible e inmediatamente levantó la vista hacia mí. Cuando descubrió que la miraba, se sonrojó. Era adorable, no pude evitar sonreír, y ella me sonrió de vuelta. Nuestras miradas se hicieron tan intensas, que parecía haber una línea intangible que nos unía. Sentí la fuerte necesidad de volver a tocar su suave piel, sentir sus labios sobre los míos, la calidez de su cuerpo.

—La cena está magnífica —alabó mamá, rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. En ese momento, Bella agacho la cabeza.

—Me alegra que les haya gustado. Bella insistió en prepararla cuando…

— ¡Mamá! —reprochó, la señora Renée se calló inmediatamente y sonrió.

—Está de verdad deliciosa, gracias —dije, sin perder contacto visual con ella. Eso sirvió para que agachara nuevamente la cabeza aún más sonrojada. Adoraba ese color adornando sus mejillas

—Es hora de irnos, hijo, ya es muy tarde —anunció mamá, después de un rato en el que estuvimos charlando amenamente, o al menos las señoras, porque Bella y yo estábamos en otro asunto muy diferente.

.

.

.

Emmett's POV

— ¿Qué diablos haces ahí, Emmett? —dijo fuertemente Rose a mis espaldas, haciendo que me sobresaltara y dejara caer el diario que tenía en las manos, dejándome momentáneamente paralizado en mi sitio. Momentos después logré moverme.

—Caramba, Rosie, me asustaste —reproché, mientras me volteaba y la enfrentaba—. Estaba…

—Shhh —me calló antes de poder continuar.

Estaba embelesada mirando algo, seguí su mirada. Lo que observaba era un retrato que, más que eso, parecía una foto, pero ni una foto era tan perfecta. Parecía que aquella muchacha hermosa de ojos chocolate, mejillas sonrosadas, y una sonrisa hermosa, estuviera mirándonos frente a frente desde la altura del retrato oval. Era demasiado real.

—Maravilloso —fue lo único que atiné a decir. Cuando entré, había visto en general todas las pinturas, pero no había reparado en ese retrato.

Rose se acercó poco a poco al retrato para admirarlo de más cerca, yo hice lo mismo. Era digno de apreciar. Ella pasó un dedo por encima del lienzo, sin tocarlo exactamente.

—Qué espectacular, ¿quién será el pintor? —pregunté bajito y ella se acercó aún más.

—Aquí está la firma —dijo, señalando al pie del hermoso retrato, y, efectivamente, ahí estaba la firma que consistía en dos simples letras: EC. Tomé el retrato y lo descolgué de donde estaba; lo volteé, y al reverso de este, decía:

**Isabella Swan**

**Tu vida y la mía en este estúpido retrato.**

Y más abajo, agarrada entre la madera del marco, una carta.

* * *

**BR Ariana Mendoza**

**Ari de verdad sin ti no sería igual, mil gracias por ayudarme en este nuevo reto… mil gracias por además de ser un hermosa y excelente Beta ser también mi amiga TE QUIERO perver ;)**

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Se merece reviews? Que creen que pasará, espero sus opiniones con muchas ansias me motivan a seguir escribiendo**

**GRACIAS POR LEER y dedicar un poco de su tiempo a seguir esta historia.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo III**

Rosalie´s POV

_Amada Bella:_

_Quise destruirlo, te lo juro, cielo, por ser el culpable de llevarse tu vida… Tu vida consumida aquí. Pero no lo podía hacer. Soy un ser egoísta y quería retenerte, pero mis manos se quedaron con solamente aire entre ellas._

_Perdóname... perdóname aunque no lo merezca. Quiero regresar el tiempo y perderme en la hermosura de tu mirada, en la sonrisa que cada mañana me brindabas. Perderme en cada curva de tu cuerpo, en los montes deliciosos de tu pecho; volver a sentir cómo tus piernas me envolvían y me acercaban más a la profundidad de tu alma. Deleitarme con el néctar de tu boca. Disfrazarme con el delicioso chocolate de tus ojos, enredarme en tu cabello; esas hebras castañas que caían en cascada bordeando tan exquisitamente tus hombros. Sentir el abrigo de tu piel, ver cómo los primeros rayos de sol se colaban sigilosamente por la rendija de la ventana para besar tu piel desnuda._

_Me odio por no haber escuchado a Alice. Me odio por no haber escuchado lo que me decían todos. Me odio aún más por haberme perdido en ese laberinto en el que se convirtió tu hermosura. No me malinterpretes, pero hubiera preferido ser ciego, así aún te tendría aquí: disfrutando de tu calor, de tu cercanía, del roce exquisito de tus dedos sobre mi piel tan sensible a tu toque._

_Cómo te echo tanto de menos, vida mía… Cada noche, todos los días te extraño más. Los segundos parecen detenerse, quieren torturarme, vida; quieren torturar a este corazón, a esta alma afligida. Ven por mí, llévame, no me dejes más con esta pena. Llévame contigo aunque no lo merezca… porque creo que merezco más este sufrimiento. _

"_Te tengo en mi memoria, pero no a mi lado. Te necesito como un corazón necesita un latido"._

_EC._

_._

_._

_._

¿Por qué esos nombres se me hacían tan familiares? Algo en mi pecho me decía que de alguna parte los había escuchado.

— ¿Cómo dice que se llama la chica del retrato? —pregunté.

—Mmm, Isabella Swan, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—No, cielo, por nada, solo que se me hizo familiar el nombre.

—Ah.

—Oye, tengo hambre.

—Yo también. Ven, vamos a ducharnos y luego a despedimos de este lugar hermoso que nos acogió por esta noche.

.

.

.

Edward's POV

Esa noche, no pude conciliar el sueño. A mi boca la invadía una sonrisilla tonta, y sobre la piel de la palma de mi mano, aún podía sentir la suya. Aún tenía en mi memoria sus grandes y penetrantes ojos cafés; con esas pestañas tan largas y hermosas que, tenia la sensación, las agitaba justo para que mi corazón se desbocara de pura dicha.

Sus labios, tan rojos como el mismo color de la sangre, tenían forma de corazón. Hubo un detalle que me fascinó, cuando las comisuras de su boca se alzaban para formar una sonrisa, dos pequeños hoyuelos se le formaban en las mejillas.

—Un joven muy apuesto está muy contento la mañana de hoy —dijo mi madre de forma burlona, mientras me miraba pícaramente con sus ojos risueños. Solo sonreí.

—Gracias, mami, el desayuno estuvo delicioso, Saldré al parque.

—De nada, hijo, ve con cuidado —le besé la parte alta de la cabeza para despedirme.

Otra vez, me posesioné de una de las bancas ubicadas en la gran plazoleta principal. Miré a todos lados, siendo mí único objetivo volver a mirarla; sentía esa necesidad de respirar un poco del aire que ella exhalaba, de embriagarme con su aliento que ya lo sentía dulce en mi paladar.

En el mismo lugar de siempre, coloqué el caballete y el oleo aún en blanco sobre este, sin ninguna otra idea en mi cabeza que no fuera Bella. Hasta su nombre hacia honor a la belleza.

—Hola —dijo una suave voz a mi costado derecho. Me volteé, atendiendo inmediatamente el llamado de mi corazón, y no pude evitar sonreír; no pude una vez más evitar perderme en su sonrisa. Cerré mis ojos, disfrutando más a profundidad de ese momento. Suspiré, y a mis fosas nasales llegó su exquisita esencia; esa fragancia a la que mi cuerpo había desarrollado una gran adicción.

— ¿Qué es lo que pinta? —no tenía idea de qué decir, la suave melodía de su voz llegaba tan delicadamente en ondas extrañas a mis oídos, produciendo una sensación reconfortante que casi me obligaba a cerrar los ojos y acurrucarme a su lado para que la música de sus palabras me arrullara.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, estaba ya sentada a mi lado, con la mirada perdida en el lienzo; el calor que brotaba de su cuerpo me hacía cosquillas.

Alzó su cara, y nuevamente nuestras miradas se conectaron. No podía dejar de maravillarme del hermoso color de sus mejillas al avergonzarse, agachó su cabeza tímidamente, tomó la falda entre sus manos e hizo el amago de ponerse en pie, a lo cual mi mano reaccionó instintivamente, tomándola de la muñeca para detener cualquier tipo de movimiento que estuviera dispuesto a alejarla de mi lado.

—Perdón —susurró tan bajo, que no estaba seguro de haberla escuchado.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté en el mismo volumen de voz.

—Por sentarme sin su invitación —sonreí con ternura—. Discúlpeme —esta vez lo dijo en un tono más alto—, pero no permitiré que se burle de mí —alzó más el mentón, mis labios se curvaron todavía más en una sonrisa, y en su cara se notaba la furia que estaba formándose en su pecho. Se puso en pie de manera precipitada y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario al que me encontraba. Mi corazón ya empezaba a sentir su ausencia.

—No, no me burlo, nunca lo haría y mucho menos de usted —sus pasos se detuvieron, y el aire volvió a mis pulmones. Temía que por mi imprudencia se hubiera molestado—. Es usted muy adorable, y mis risas son de pura adoración —tomé valor, y con pasos lentos, pero seguros, caminé el espacio que ella recorrió, acortando nuestra distancia. La tomé del brazo y la hice girar para dejarla frente a mí.

Su esponjoso vestido azul lograba que, a pesar de la tez nívea de su cuello, esta brillara y resaltara, aun sin tener al astro rey como protagonista sobre su piel. Incluso, celos empezaron a formarse en el fondo de mi pecho… Celos porque sus rayos sí podían colarse por cada línea de su rostro, de sus manos, del inicio de sus senos. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que parecía que estaban haciendo competencia con el gélido ambiente para ver quién era más poderoso y, por supuesto, el calor llevaba la delantera.

Alcé mi mano para pasarla por tan hermoso sonrojo, la piel de sus mejillas era tan, o aún más suave que la de sus manos, no podía parar de tocarla, de sentirla. Delineé con mi dedo índice la línea perfecta de su nariz.

—Perdón —volvió a decir, agachando la cabeza sin abrir sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado cuando toqué sus mejillas.

—No me lo vuelva a pedir, no tengo nada qué perdonarle —sonrió. Bajé mi mano por su hombro, y sin perder contacto tomé su mano y la jalé hasta llegar de nuevo frente al lienzo. Ella se sentó primero y enseguida la acompañé.

Tomé entre mis manos la paleta de punturas, y después de mojar la punta del pincel con una gota de aceite, tomé un poco de pintura azul y empecé a trazar, como siempre, garabatos sin sentido.

Nos sumergimos por un muy buen rato en un silencio cómodo, de reojo podía apreciar cómo su mirada se perdía en las líneas chuecas que mi mano había dibujado en la blanca tela. En su mirada había destellos de fascinación, sonreí un poco. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido por la concentración, sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos me incitaban.

—Y ahora, ¿cuál es el motivo de sus risas? —hizo que mis pensamientos y mi mano se detuvieran por un momento para concentrarme en su hermoso rostro sonriente.

—El mismo motivo anterior —sonreí—, pero esta vez mezclado con ternura y fascinación. Usted me resulta realmente fascinante —sonreímos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando regresé mi vista al lienzo, tenía ante mí un jardín de hermosos lirios azules. ¿En que momento los había hecho?

—Son hermosos. Amo los lirios —dijo, mientras yo tomaba un poco de pintura verde para hacer algunas hojas y pintura negra para dar los últimos acabados de sombras—, y más los azules.

—Es suyo —dije, mientras al final del lienzo colocaba una pequeña B al lado de mi inicial.

—No, no lo puedo aceptar —se apresuró a decir.

—Y yo no acepto una negativa por respuesta —concluí, mientras clavaba mis ojos en los suyos para perderme nuevamente en ellos.

La tarde empezaba a caer, un viento más helado nos anunciaba que pronto la noche nos cubriría con su manto. El día se me había hecho demasiado corto, y al parecer a Bella también; se nos pasó rápidamente la hora del almuerzo y la cena ya estaba próxima.

No cruzamos grandes palabras, pero fueron suficientes. Mientras nuestras bocas permanecían silenciosas, nuestros corazones se hablaban entre pálpitos desbocados; un lenguaje que solo ellos conocían.

Muchas veces estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca para que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran, y aun encima de toda la tela que componía nuestras ropas, el calor emanaba y alcanzaba al otro.

—Un verdadero placer haber estado este día en su compañía, Bella —dije, mientras recorríamos los pocos pasos que nos separaban de la puerta de su casa.

—El placer ha sido todo mío —contestó, poniéndose enfrente para hacer una leve venia. Alcé mi mano, con la firme petición en mis ojos de que me concediera el honor de estrechar la suya con la mía. Así lo hizo: extendió su mano y agachó un poco la cabeza, deposité un beso en su dorso y la acuné entre mis manos. Estaba fría, así que intenté brindarle calor haciendo algo de fricción con las mías.

—Quisiera invitarla a dar un paseo, mañana en la tarde —pedí con un poco de nerviosismo, temiendo que me rechazara, pero no fue así.

—Por supuesto —era un verdadero espectáculo ver cómo sus labios chocaban entre sí; hacían conjunto con su lengua y dientes para articular las palabras—, me encantaría —sus labios formaron una sonrisa; esa sonrisa que tanto me fascinaba. Esperé a que entrara en la seguridad de su casa, dejando con ella el cuadro que había pintado aquella tarde, por supuesto inspirado en ella; me sentía realmente feliz porque esa pintura se quedara en sus manos.

Caminé como un adolescente, entre saltitos hasta mi casa, mi mente divagaba por posibilidades de sitios a los cuales la llevaría. Le había hecho la invitación sin siquiera saber a dónde iríamos; mi objetivo principal era poder asegurarme de que la volvería a ver. La sola idea de no hacerlo me torturaba.

Me senté por un momento en los escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal, dejando a un lado mis materiales de pintura y sin importarme si el suelo estaba polvoriento me recosté un poco, colocando mis codos de soporte para disfrutar del exquisito aroma que el ambiente brindaba: un olor a lluvia. Cerré por un momento los ojos, y al abrirlos miré al cielo, que estaba encapotado. Fue ahí cuando supe a qué lugar llevaría a mi amada Bella. No me daba vergüenza reconocerlo; ella ahora era eso en mi vida. Mi amada.

**Cómo describir en una sola palabra lo que ella significa para mí:**

**Es mi llanto, mi risa, mi luz, mi oscuridad, mi felicidad, mi tristeza.**

**Dos simples, pero poderosas palabras, podrían por poco definir lo que ella en realidad significa.**

**MI TODO.**

No supe en qué momento había cruzado el umbral de la puerta de mi casa, solo que ya estaba recostado en mi cama, pensando en ella; lo cual se me había vuelto una agradable rutina desde la noche anterior.

.

.

.

Rosalie's POV

—Emmett, ya recordé —pegué un grito cuando las cosas estuvieron claras en mí cabeza.

— ¿Qué cosa?, ¿que me debes mi beso de las buenas tardes?

—No estoy para bromas —lo miré ceñuda. Cómo le gustaba bromear, y justo en momentos como estos—. Ya recordé quién es Isabella Swan —me miró con los signos de interrogación tatuados en sus ojos, que por cierto eran hermosos. Cómo me había enamorado de este chico con solo mirar sus hermosos ojitos que, a pesar de la tristeza que traía encima esa primera vez que lo vi, le brillaban tan mágicamente. Y su sonrisa… Pero tampoco estaba para recuerdos en estos momentos—. Es la esposa del hermano de mi bisabuela Alice, la esposa de Edward Cullen —la cara de Emm también mostraba perplejidad—. Ahora entiendo a qué se refería la historia que mi abuelo Vladimir me contaba acerca del Retrato Oval.

* * *

**BR Ariana Mendoza**

**Mi nena Hermosa, como te agradezco de todo corazón que me ayudes a arreglar mis horrores . te amu con todo mi corazón mi osita ^^**

**Que dicen, como les pareció espero sus opiniones son muy importantes; además recuerden que los reviews son GRATIS! :D **

**Mil gracias por sus favoritos y sus alertas**

**Perdón por la demora, se me ha convertido en costumbre pedirlo pero mi inspiración se fue al traste por un tiempo y creo que aun no regresa del todo . pero aquí les dejo este capi que espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto o mas que yo.**

**Nos leemos pronto **

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capitulo. Disfrútenlo**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Rosalie's POV

Mi familia había repudiado totalmente a Edward Cullen por algo que nadie se atrevía a contar en detalle; solo se contaba la historia del retrato que tomó de lleno la vida de la joven Isabella Swan —como una historia de terror—, y el culpable había sido Edward Cullen.

Lo habían dejado solo, destinado a una muerte lenta y solitaria.

―_Abuelo, pero ¿por qué dices que él tuvo la culpa? No sabía que por pintar un retrato uno se podía morir ―exclamé, totalmente aterrada—. No quiero ir con mamá a que me hagan el retrato que prometió me harían la semana que viene, no me quiero morir._

_Mi abuelito se rio ante mis palabras, no entendía cómo un asunto tan serio como este le causaba gracia. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, con mi cara llena de frustración y enojo, los ojos me picaban._

―_¿Acaso quieres que muera? Por eso te burlas._

—_No, mi capullito, ven acá y no hagas pucheros, que aunque te ves adorable, eso hace que se te arrugue la frentecita y te saldrán arrugas como a tu abuelo antes de tiempo._

_La sola mención de arrugas hizo que me relajara. No quería estar como un acordeón; yo iba a ser una reina, y las reinas no tenían arrugas._

―_Bien, así está mejor —suspiró—. Ahora ven y siéntate aquí en mis piernas. —Hice caso de inmediato a su orden—. Rose, no te vas a morir porque hagan un retrato tuyo, mi tío Edward cometió… se equivocó, y su equivocación tuvo consecuencias._

— _¿Y si el que hace mi retrato se equivoca?_

—_No será así, nena, confía en mí._

_Me costaba entenderlo, pero aun así creí en sus palabras. Él nunca me mentiría._

Nos acabábamos de duchar y me apresuré a vestirme. Al buscar entre los armarios de las habitaciones pudimos encontrar mucha ropa, de la cual tomamos prestadas algunas prendas para nuestro uso. Por primera vez en mi vida no me fijé en mi aspecto, quería ir de nuevo a ese despacho y averiguar qué tenía que ver mi familia con esa casa. Nunca creí en las casualidades. Por el contrario, siempre creí en las señales, y si estaba aquí era por algo.

Al buscar entre los cajones del enorme escritorio, pude encontrar algunos documentos de propiedad; estaban a nombre de Elena Hale Cullen y Vladimir Hale Cullen, y al ver el nombre de mi abuelo en esas escrituras aún no lo podía creer.

Tomé entre mis manos el diario, acaricié su tapa como el más grande tesoro, y al abrirlo me sumergí en aquellas letras de hermosísima caligrafía, que me llevaron setenta y siete años atrás.

.

.

.

Edward's POV

Me desperté más temprano de lo habitual. No habíamos concordado la hora en que pasaría a recogerla y eso me tenía intranquilo. ¿Y si pasaba demasiado temprano? ¿Y si, por el contrario, la dejaba esperando mucho tiempo? Los nervios me tenían desesperado, al punto de que me coloqué los zapatos al revés. Y después, si no fuera porque mamá me advirtió del frío que hacía afuera como para salir sin abrigo, ese también se me olvidó. Esme se estaba divirtiendo a costa mía.

—Ve con cuidado —me dijo únicamente antes de salir, mientras una sonrisa se extendía a lo largo de su rostro.

Tomé la decisión de caminar los pocos kilómetros que me separaban del pueblo. Después de mirar mi reloj, me di cuenta de que era aún algo temprano, así que me tomé mi tiempo para llegar hasta la plazoleta principal. Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba enfrente de su casa. El camino se me había hecho demasiado corto mientras pensaba en qué le diría apenas la viera. Un «Hola», ¿sería demasiado atrevido? O quizás empezar con preguntarle cómo se encontraba esa mañana, pero eso venía después de otro saludo. Estaba realmente indeciso, las manos me sudaban. Me decidí por un «Buenos días»; solo esperaba sonar lo más formal y caballeroso posible, no quería que se espantara.

Tres toques suaves, y después de escasos cinco segundos, escuché cómo bajaban apresuradamente unas escaleras, se detenían abruptamente y, si mi oído no me fallaba, escuché unos pequeños suspiros. Dos segundos más tarde, el gran portón se abrió, dejando ante mí a Bella. Estaba tan hermosa, su imagen en mi memoria no le hacía justicia. Las palabras no existían en ese momento, su sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos lo opacaban todo. Le sonreí de vuelta, y aclarando un poco mi mente, extendí mi mano ante ella para tomar la suya ―no sin antes limpiarla ligeramente en mi pantalón para quitar la humedad―, a lo que ella correspondió inmediatamente y un sonrojo exquisito pobló sus mejillas. Pude notar al contacto cómo un pequeño temblor recorría su cuerpo. Solo un beso casto y corto dejé sobre sus nudillos, y con temor a parecer un atrevido, me solté de su agarre; con el dolor implícito de ya no estar más en contacto con su piel. Su sonrisa pareció caerse un poco; si no hubiera estado con mis pies totalmente en la tierra, habría creído que también sintió dolor por dejar el contacto. ¿O sí sería eso?

—¿Quiere ir a dar un paseo? —pregunté tímido, esperando que me rechazara.

Me golpeé internamente, ni siquiera le dije el «Buenos días» planeado. Su sonrisa inmediatamente después se compuso y un brillo especial inundó sus ojos.

—Claro. ¿A dónde me lleva?

No pude evitar sonreír.

—Es una sorpresa.

Caminamos lentamente hacia las afueras del pueblo. Mis manos, siempre tras mi espalda, picaban por tomarla de la mano, pero eso no sería lo correcto, así que me contuve. El silencio reinó entre nosotros, pero no era para nada un silencio incómodo. Me permití observarla durante el trayecto, mientras ella miraba maravillada todo a su alrededor; era como una niña que veía todo por primera vez. Por momentos notaba como aspiraba profundamente, era una imagen celestial el cómo tomaba cada partícula de aire; sentí envidia de él, tenía el privilegio de recorrer su cuerpo y darle vida; por el contrario, yo solo estaba caminando junto a ella, contemplándola.

Estaba hermosa, y ahora que me permitía ver más allá de sus ojos y sonrisa ―aunque estaba seguro de que con cualquier ropa se vería estupenda―, el color azul del vestido que llevaba lograba que su piel resaltara. Sin embargo, el resto del camino sus ojos acapararon mi atención, por momentos ella me volteaba a ver y me atrapaba mirándola, e inmediatamente, apenado alejaba mi vista de ella.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya nos estábamos adentrando por un pequeño sendero casi invisible entre el bosque, pero supe que íbamos en el camino correcto. Me volteó a ver y me atrapó nuevamente observándola. El arrebol de sus mejillas se hizo presente, pero esta vez, en lugar de rehusar a su mirada, le sonreí. Tímidamente agachó su cabeza, tratando de concentrarse y admirar la naturaleza, y al parecer halló muy interesante a una pequeña lagartija que se atravesó en nuestro camino, escondiéndose después entre las hojas y tierra húmeda. Unos metros más adelante su vestido se enredó con unas ramas, dio unos cuantos pasos más y estuvo a punto de caer, cerró fuertemente los ojos, y antes de que se estrellara contra el piso, la sostuve de la cintura. Jadeó por el toque de mis manos en su cuerpo y, de paso, la corriente que me atravesaba la piel cuando tenía algún tipo de contacto con ella se intensificó al sentirla tan cercana. Esa corriente se alojó en mi corazón.

Tenía su espalda pegada a mi pecho; sin poder evitarlo, acerqué mi nariz hasta su cabello e inhalé profundamente, y su exquisito aroma aún más intenso inundó mis pulmones. Solté un suspiro y se estremeció.

—Tenga más cuidado —susurré sobre su cabello. Y, soportando el dolor físico y emocional que me causaba alejarme de ella, la solté. No quería que pensara en mí como un acosador.

—Soy muy torpe —dijo en respuesta—, pero tendré más cuidado. Gracias —sonrió, y le sonreí de vuelta; su encanto nunca dejaba de sorprenderme.

El ambiente se empezó a llenar de sonidos del bosque: pajarillos trinando, las lagartijas con su cantar particular, el sonido de las hojas de los árboles golpeándose entre sí debido al viento, las ranas croando, los grillos produciendo su hermoso sonido por algún lado; pero eso dejó de tener importancia cuando mi mirada se conectó nuevamente con sus ojos, de ese color tan único.

No sé cómo fue que logré guiarnos hasta el lugar al que quería llevarla, tal vez porque conocía tan bien el camino que ya lo hacía por inercia, pero apenas pisamos el prado, a pesar de ser un día nublado, todo el lugar se llenó de una luz especial, de un brillo mágico. Y no fue sino hasta ver la hermosa sonrisa que cubría los labios de Bella, que caí en cuenta del porqué.

—Es un lugar hermoso, Edward —suspiré, y supe que era aún más hermoso con ella ahí. Ella lo hacía ver aún más magnífico.

—Tú eres la que lo hace hermoso —dije, sin poder evitarlo, logrando que se sonrojara nuevamente, y me arrepentí de haberla tuteado. Seguro iba a pensar que no era un caballero, pero me sentía tan en confianza. Me sentía en mi lugar con ella ahí.

La cremosa piel de sus mejillas, la forma en que sus labios se curvaban para formar una espectacular sonrisa, hacían que mi corazón se inflara de felicidad, y un sentimiento nuevo se empezaba a despertar; o tal vez ya habitaba en mí, solo que hasta ahora era consciente de ello. Ya no podía concebir la idea de alejarme de ella.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, hasta que juntos se volvieron tres grandiosos meses. ¡Dios! Cada día que pasaba mi corazón empezaba a acoger muchos más sentimientos. Empezaba a sentir cada día la necesidad de tenerla conmigo, de abrazarla, de sentirla mía. Todos los días, sin ponernos ni siquiera cita, al mediodía nos encontrábamos en el parque, y mientras yo pintaba, la charla de largas horas se cernía entre nosotros. Incluso el tiempo logró que confiáramos más el uno en el otro, y el tutearnos lo habíamos hecho solo por necesidad.

Era increíble cómo nos parecíamos: música, pintura, literatura. Me contó sobre su deseo de estudiar literatura, pero su padre no se lo permitía. No concebía el hecho de que a las mujeres no se les permitiera educarse debidamente, me hizo pensar en Alice y en cómo mi padre accedió a enviarla a estudiar, imponiéndose ante lo que la sociedad dijera.

—He escrito algunas cosas —me confesó un día que repetimos el paseo al claro y nos sentamos en medio de la hierba.

—Quisiera tener el honor de leerlas.

Sus ojos brillaron.

—¿De verdad?

Apretaba un viejo cuaderno entre sus manos.

—Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que es una lectura exquisita —le sonreí, después de conocer tantas cosas de Bella, estaba seguro de que escribía fantástico.

—Pero no es nada bueno, son simples pensamientos —dijo tímida, le sonreí. No sé en qué momento nos habíamos acercado tanto, pero casi podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su fantástico olor mezclado con el de la naturaleza; era simplemente embriagador.

—Muéstrame, quiero leer eso. —Extendí un poco mi mano hacia ella.

—No te burles de mí si no te gusta —susurró temerosa, abriendo el manuscrito.

—Nunca lo haría, bonita.

Mi mano instantáneamente se alzó hacia su sonrosada mejilla, y con dos de mis dedos repasé el contorno; se sentía tan suave, era como tocar terciopelo. Sus ojos se cerraron e inclinó su rostro, acunándolo en mi palma. Poco a poco se acercó a mí y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, la acuné entre mis brazos y mis dedos instintivamente se alzaron para acariciar su cabello. No sé por cuánto tiempo nos quedamos en esa posición, pero era cómodo estar así, además de que la corriente que atravesaba mi cuerpo lograba que me sintiera aún más pleno; esperaba que ella también la sintiera.

Tomé el cuaderno de sus manos, se tensó un poco y me miró con vergüenza; le sonreí, para decirle sin palabras que todo estaba bien, e inmediatamente se relajó. Su rubor se intensificó cuando empecé a leer en voz alta.

_**«Alimento mis fantasías con su sonrisa;**_

_**Ansío estar entre sus brazos,**_

_**Beber del néctar de sus labios.**_

_**Cómo no amar sus ojos azules y profundos,**_

_**Cómo no sentir que el mundo se desvanece cuando habla,**_

_**Cómo no albergar la posibilidad de ser suya,**_

_**Cómo no tener la esperanza de que sea mío.**_

_**Preguntas sin respuestas,**_

_**Esperanzas y anhelos,**_

_**Pendidos del hilo de su lejanía inexorable».**_

Sentí celos; la posibilidad de que ella estuviera enamorada y, lo peor, que amara a otro, me dio rabia. Por otra parte, me sentía perdido; esas palabras tan exquisitas, aunque fantaseara que fueran para mí, no cabía la posibilidad de que así fuera. ¿O si?

—Es hermoso, Bella. —Agachó la cabeza avergonzada—. No hay por qué apenarse —murmuré.

—Gracias. ¿De verdad te gustó?

—Por supuesto —sonreí—. ¿Y tienes alguna inspiración? ―No pude evitar preguntar.

Agachó nuevamente la cabeza, y con mis dedos la tomé del mentón para alzar su rostro y lograr que nuestras miradas se mezclaran.

—Sí —dijo en un murmullo casi imperceptible, al mismo tiempo que asentía levemente.

—¿Lo conozco?

Sabía que no tenía derecho a preguntar; sabía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto al meterme así en su vida, pero la rabia me carcomía. El imaginármela siendo de otro me perforaba el corazón y el alma con un hierro al rojo vivo. Me miraba con recelo y con algo de temor, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, habló.

—Sí —repitió—. Eres tú.

Todas las dudas que pude haber tenido se desvanecieron al escuchar esa respuesta, o podría ser que estaba soñando, pero se sentía tan real. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, y los suyos también, pero era una sonrisa apenada.

Me acerqué con lentitud hacia ella, sin dejar de mirarla. Pareció percatarse de mi cometido, pero en ningún momento se alejó. Sabía que estaba siendo un aprovechado, pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo; quería sentir su aliento mezclado con el mío, quería sentir la suave piel de sus labios. Nuestras narices chocaron, nos quedamos quietos por un instante eterno, mirándonos el uno al otro. Por mi parte, buscaba algún signo de indecisión, pero su mirada era segura y decidida. Cerré mis ojos después de que ella hiciera lo mismo y, avanzando el corto trecho que nos separaba, con nuestros labios entreabiertos, por fin pegué mi boca a la suya.

Mis manos acunaron su rostro, y mis ansias de probar más no se hicieron esperar. Tomé su labio inferior entre los míos, probando el exquisito sabor a chocolate y fresas. Abrí más mi boca, aspirando de su aliento, al mismo tiempo que nuestros labios inexpertos se exploraban con timidez, con ternura y suavidad. No podía concebir una gloria más placentera que sus labios. Su aliento lograba llevarme a terrenos totalmente celestiales.

Me pareció demasiado corto el tiempo que pasamos besándonos, pero necesitábamos respirar. Con delicadeza me separé, pegando seguidamente nuestras frentes. Nuestras respiraciones jadeantes, poco a poco se fueron normalizando. Sin abrir aún los ojos, con mis pulgares hice pequeños círculos en sus mejillas; la temperatura de estas bajo mi tacto era mucho mayor. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

—Señorita Isabela Swan, ¿me concedería el honor de hacerla mi esposa? —dije, aún en mi posición, susurrando sobre sus labios. La respuesta no llegó tan pronto como esperaba, y el miedo tomó lugar en mi pecho. Con temor a lo que me pudiera encontrar, abrí con extremada lentitud mis parpados, para encontrarme con la mirada sublime de ella. No supe descifrar su mirada, solo fui consciente de su sonrisa y de la respuesta que vino a continuación, seguida de la segunda unión de nuestros labios.

—Sí, sí quiero ser su esposa, señor Edward Cullen.

.

.

.

Rosalie's POV

No entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo era posible que Edward hubiera tenido qué ver en la muerte de Isabella? Si el amor infinito que profesaba él por ella era casi palpable en cada letra de ese diario. Y de ella hacia él, no podía negarse que también había un inmenso amor.

—Rose, ya es hora de irnos.

—No, nos quedaremos por un tiempo. Hay muchas cosas que tengo y quiero saber.

* * *

**BR Ariana Mendoza**

**Gracias bebe por ayudarme, te amito hija de mi corazón.**

* * *

**Hola, espero que haya sido de su agrado. **

**Y bien, ¿que les pareció? Awww amo a mi Ed nervioso, es una ternurita jejeje. Espero con ansias sus comentarios ^_^**

**Quiero agradecer por los favoritos, alertas y reviews son un pago genial y además de un incentivo maravilloso**

**Gracias por la espera, y gracias infinitas por leer**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Edward's POV

…

_15 de Junio de 1934_

_Amado Edward:_

_Nunca había escrito cartas de este tipo y menos pensé hacerlo de esta manera, dirigidas a la persona que tengo justamente en frente. Pero hoy siento la necesidad de hacerlo, siento la necesidad de decirte lo que tengo guardado en el corazón; aunque no tengo la seguridad de que las leerás, espero que así sea. _

_Quiero dejar plasmada en ellas el infinito amor que se hace presente en cada latido y suspiro que sale de mi cuerpo._

_Te miro, y te noto tan perdido en tu mundo, frente a ese lienzo en el cual trabajas. Quiero hablarte, decirte al oído la falta que me haces, y lo hago, con la mirada, con los susurros desgarradores que salen de mi garganta, pero no me escuchas, ignoras todo a tu alrededor. Te digo que Te amo, que eres mi vida y que agradezco al destino el haberme puesto en tu camino o a ti en el mío, la verdad eso no tiene real importancia, lo único importante es que te tengo, y por momentos pareces sentir y oír mi desespero, y soy la mujer más feliz del planeta, te agradezco que me hicieras amarte del modo en que lo hago, pero al parecer tus oídos se han cerrado herméticamente, volteas y regresas a tu labor, impidiendo que mi voz penetre hasta el fondo de tu corazón._

_Anhelo poder escuchar nuevamente de tus labios mi nombre, acompañado por los susurros de nuestra pasión, necesito sentir tu aliento recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, deseo que tu calor me abrigue como lo hacías en antaño, pero tal vez, todo esto se haya convertido en una utopía… desear a mi esposo, que irónico._

_No quiero que pienses que soy una egoísta y que te quiero solamente para mí, no… quiero que sepas que cuando estás pintando y veo en cada una de tus facciones la plenitud que te embarga, en esos momentos mi corazón se hincha de felicidad, junto contigo, porque sé que estas cumpliendo tus sueños y yo, me siento tan orgullosa de ti y de tus logros, pero me siento sola, perdida a la deriva, extraño a ese hombre cariñoso, que me llenaba de mimos, añoro los paseos matutinos y los encuentros de amor desesperado, en medio de los cuales me jurabas amor eterno… quiero a mi Edward. _

_Por momentos siento que te pierdo y ¿sabes? quiero perderme contigo, quiero ir contigo a ese mundo al que solamente tú tienes acceso, ese mundo en el cual te adentras cada vez que tomas la paleta y das pincelada tras pincelada, quisiera compartir ese universo lleno de magia y de color, para qué así, al menos puedas estar conmigo._

_¿En qué momento, en que parte del camino fue que te perdí? ¿En qué momento tu corazón tomó un camino distinto al mío? y yo desesperada lo busco, pero al parecer no quiere ser encontrado._

_Tu Bella._

_Pd: Te amo._

.

.

.

Leo y releo la primera carta —no he podido continuar con las demás, no tengo el valor—, y yo tampoco sé en qué momento me perdí. No reconozco a ese hombre del que hablas. Y lo que más me duele es saber y sentir a través de esas letras el inmenso dolor por el que atravesabas. Cómo quisiera volver a escucharte; que irónico es el destino, ahora estoy sintiéndome incluso peor que tu… ya no te tengo, ya no te siento.

Estoy más solo que nunca amor, sentado en medio de este inmenso salón que se convirtió en mi refugio, escribiendo nuestra historia, escribiendo como te conocí, cada detalle, cómo me enamoré y cómo en tan poco tiempo te convertiste en mi razón de ser; haciendo una pequeña pausa, torturándome con el recuerdo de tu sufrimiento.

Te amo… solo palabras que se las lleva el viento y que tal vez con el tiempo se borren de este papel; un sentimiento que lo siento en el alma pero que no puedo demostrártelo. Te amo, quiero gritarlo pero ya no estás para escucharlo.

.

.

.

Su respuesta me dejó impactado, no lo creía verdadero, creí que era un sueño. Pero no fue así, era real y estaba sentada frente a mí con una enorme sonrisa que opacaba cualquier cosa a mí alrededor.

Sin decir palabra alguna, me alejé un poco para tomar sus manos entre las mías, dejando un suave beso en ellas.

—Te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo—. Juré.

—No lo pongo en duda—. Sonrió aún más.

Me alejé un poco más y con una sonrisa le indiqué que me esperara un momento mientras de mi cuello descolgaba el relicario que mamá me había dado cuando era bebé.

—Mira—. Le hice señal para que se volteara. Sin decir palabra obedeció, aunque su rostro mostraba confusión. —Mamá me la regaló—, dije mientras se lo colocaba —siempre me dice que me protege, y quiero que hoy sea tuyo. Quiero dártela como signo de nuestro compromiso—. Cuando estuvo en su lugar se volteó mientras con sus dedos la acariciaba sobre su piel. —Ábrelo —le susurré. Obediente a lo que le dije, lo hiso.

_"Plus que ma propre vie"_

Rezaba en una de las tapas y del otro lado la imagen pequeña de la virgen de Fátima.

—Más que a mi propia vida. —susurré.

—Gracias—. Murmuró. Y sin decir nada, con una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios se descolgó su propia cadena. —Quiero que tengas algo mío contigo, algo que te va a proteger también —dijo mientras me la colocaba en el cuello. La acarició antes de dejar un suave beso sobre ella, beso que rosó mi piel y mandó miles de sensaciones por todo mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos por un momento, concentrándome en lo que me hacía estremecer, y al abrirlos, sus ojos chocolates están aún más profundos y un suave destello carmesí se extendía por sus mejillas. Le sonreí y me devolvió el gesto.

—Quiero hacer esto como se debe. Voy a ir donde tus padres a pedirles tu mano—.

.

.

.

Cuando le conté a mamá se emocionó, a tal punto que decidió hacer una cena para invitar a los padres de Bella la noche siguiente, aprovechando que el señor Swan estaba en el pueblo.

Solo sonreí mientras la miraba dando saltitos de un lado para otro, llevando y trayendo cosas de la cocina al comedor desde ese mismo instante.

—Mami, tranquilízate. —se suponía que el nervioso tenía que ser yo y en realidad si lo estaba pero trataba de controlarme, ahora más que nunca tenía que practicar estar calmado para que la noche siguiente los nervios no me traicionaran.

—Edward, como quieres que me tranquilice cuando me dices que te vas a casar. Además tenemos que preparar todo para causarles una buena impresión y que no tengan la menor duda en aceptar. —En ese punto le daba la razón. —Aunque no les va a quedar la menor duda de que su hija va a ser completamente feliz con un chico tan guapo como tú, si no aceptan están realmente locos. —no dije nada, solo me reí antes de abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente.

—Te amo, mamá —sonrió

—Te amo mucho más cariño.

.

.

.

—Buenas noches, señor Swan— al darle la mano la recibió con un fuerte apretón. No podía evitar sentir nervios, apenas si lo conocía y ahora venía a pedirle la mano de su hija. Y cabía la posibilidad de que no nos diera su permiso.

—Llámeme Charlie.

—En ese caso, usted llámeme Edward.

—Un placer Edward—. Me sonrió.

—Buenas tardes, Rene—. La saludé mientras tomaba su mano y dejaba un beso en su dorso.

—Oh Edward, tan caballeroso como siempre —hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, le sonreí.

Bella entró con la cabeza gacha tras su madre y al momento de alzar la vista, y que nuestras miradas se encontraron, todo el mundo dejó de existir, un suspiro profundo salió de sus labios, sonreí al ver el ligero sonrojo y la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenas noches señorita Swan.

—Buenas noches señor Cullen.

—¡Rene! —mi madre hizo una maravillosa aparición desde la cocina, explotando en cuestión de segundos nuestra burbuja y haciéndonos regresar a la realidad.

—Esme, que gusto y que placer que nos hayas invitado, tienes una casa espléndida. —se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

—El placer es todo nuestro, y gracias por lo de la casa —se notaba que le había gustado el halago. —Un gusto tenerlo aquí señor Swan —lo saludó cortésmente y Charlie le dejó un beso en el dorso de la mano.

—Llámeme Charlie y gracias por invitarnos.

—¡Bella! —Al saludarla un brillo en los ojos de mi madre delató que la alegría que profesaba era impresionante, supe en ese instante que la adoraba. Antes de atraerla hacia su pecho y abrazarla efusivamente me lanzó una mirada cómplice, lo que me hizo sonrojar. Bella se mostró confusa por unos momentos pero después sonrió y correspondió a su abrazo.

—Un gusto estar hoy aquí, Esme —la aludida sonrió.

—Bunas noches. —saludó mi padre muy sonriente, saliendo de su estudio.

—Buenas noches señor Cullen —Charlie y él se saludaron con un apretón de manos

—Llámeme Carlisle.

—Bueno, por favor pasen al comedor, la cena estará servida en unos instantes. —habló mamá apenas se terminaron de saludar.

Todos siguieron a la señora Cullen, pero Bella y yo nos quedamos de últimos, la tomé del brazo y la acerqué a mí, le di un rápido beso en los labios antes de apresurarme a llegar al comedor, dejándola confundida y sonrojada tras de mí.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, mi madre se mostraba muy curiosa por preguntar sobre el trabajo de Charlie al principio, pero después las señoras se enfrascaron en una charla de decoración, Charlie se dedicó a comer y a sonreír al verlas tan alegres en su plática, y poco después se enfrascó en una conversación sobre política con mi padre.

Por nuestra parte, Bella y yo no estábamos interesados en escuchar, no podíamos despegar la mirada el uno del otro. Estaba sentada al lado mío y de reojo estaba admirándola. Era tan hermosa, su naturalidad y las ligeras luces de la estancia le daban una magnificencia impresionante, viéndola desde cualquier ángulo era imponente a pesar de ser tímida y eso era lo que más me gustaba, su inocencia innata, su dulzura…

—Edward. —escuché a lo lejos. —Edward, te estoy hablando.

—Perdón mamá, ¿me decías? —Negó con la cabeza y rió, quedando claro que se dio cuenta que estaba embobado mirando a Bella. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí.

—Les decía a Rene y Charlie que tienes algo que decirles. —los nervios me invadieron de nuevo, y Bella se sobresaltó a mi lado. Respiré profundo y tomando con cuidado la mano de Bella bajo la mesa, empecé.

—Señor… —me detuve, sonreí un poco y él lo hizo conmigo, aunque su mirada estaba por ratos perdida en Bella, como preguntándole que es lo que pasaba y porqué se notaba nerviosa. Al mirar a papá se mostraba confuso, al parecer mamá había guardado el secreto, al mirarla a ella me sonrió y me alentó a continuar, y al parecer la señora Swan ya lo sabía pues cuando la miré estaba tomando la mano de su esposo y sonrió. Empecé nuevamente —Charlie, llevo conociendo a Isabela lo que parece poco tiempo, pero para mí es suficiente… Suficiente para darme cuenta que la amo y que no podría concebir mi vida sin ella a mi lado—. Al decir esto último la miré, su sonrisa tímida, el rubor en sus mejillas y sus ojos hermosamente achocolatados brillaban. —Ya se lo he preguntado y fantásticamente ha aceptado, de algún extraño modo ella siente lo mismo que siento por ella. Es por eso que hoy quiero pedirle su bendición y la mano de su hija en matrimonio—. La mirada de Charlie era indescifrable, no había expresión alguna.

—Bella, ¿es verdad lo que dice Edward? —su tono de voz era neutro, muy calmado para mi gusto. Empecé a respirar más rápido mientras sentía como Bella se tensaba a mi lado, traté de reconfortarla haciendo pequeñas caricias sobre su mano, ella apretó mis dedos con dulzura.

—Sí, papá —su voz salió temblorosa, pero al instante se aclaró la garganta y alzó la cabeza mientras apretaba el agarre de mi mano —Si, papá, es verdad; lo amo y deseo casarme con él. —Escuchar esas palabras de sus labios me llenó de completa dicha, escuchar una vez más que me amaba era impagable, no me cansaría de escucharlo nunca.

—Bueno, no voy a negar que esto me cae por sorpresa. Pero la felicidad de mi hija está primero que nada, si ella es feliz no puedo negarme. Edward, sé que la harás feliz, lo veo en tus ojos, pero si no es así… seré el encargado, con mis propias manos, de hacerte pagar por cada desdicha de mi hija.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse.

—Esme, tenemos que empezar a preparar todo. ¿Para que fecha tienen programado la ceremonia?

—Puedo hablar con el reverendo Weber…

—Mamá, aún no hemos decidido esas cosas. —Charlie rió al ver la efusividad de su esposa y mi madre, Bella se mordía el labio tratando de no reírse.

Mamá me lanzó una mirada asesina antes de continuar en una charla profunda sobre la fiesta con Rene.

—Hijo, me sorprende esta noticia. Pero me alegra enormemente, sabes que siempre cuentas con mi apoyo

—Gracias papá.

La tranquilidad de que contaba con el apoyo de todos me llegó apenas mi padre terminó de hablar. Miré a Bella y pude ver en sus ojos que sentía lo mismo que yo. Alcé su mano hasta mis labios y dejé un casto beso sobre ella, para después con mi mano delinear el contorno de su rostro, sintiendo bajo mi tacto su suavidad. Cerró los ojos y acunó un poco su mejilla en mi palma mientras suspiraba.

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, hasta que el matrimonio Swan anunció que se retiraban. Todos se estaban despidiendo y mientras eso, con disimulo llevé a Bella hasta un lado de la casa, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella en todo el día y ya la extrañaba. El tenerla cerca y no poder envolverla en mis brazos y sentir sus labios me estaba matando.

—¿Mañana vamos a ir al claro? —Preguntó apenas estuvimos solos.

—Sí, cariño, mañana nos vemos. —me acerqué con lentitud y el solo rose de sus labios me devolvió el aliento.

La atraje más hacia mi cuerpo, pero pronto tuvimos que interrumpir nuestras muestras de afecto.

—Bella, vámonos, se nos hace tarde.

—Ya voy mamá. Te amo

—Te amo. —susurré sobre sus labios, antes de dejarla ir.

* * *

**Hola, . no me voy a excusar… pero realmente pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Me dedicaré solamente a esta historia para actualizar más seguido, claro, si la inspiración me acompaña :3**

**Espero sus opiniones, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Gracias a mi hermosa Rebe, quien me ayudó con la carta, ayudó a ponerla mucho más profunda de lo que estaba ** ti amu capitana.**

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos… son un pago magnífico y espero recompensar con una buena lectura para ustedes**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, bienvenidos. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Rosalie's POV

No podía parar de leer, las palabras me llevaban al momento exacto en el que sucedieron, por un momento me vi atrapada en medio de un pueblo antiguo, donde las mujeres vestían elegantes vestidos largos, y los hombres, elegantes trajes con sombrero.

El tiempo se había pasado demasiado rápido, ya eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde. El sol al parecer había hecho su aparición a la madrugada y había secado un poco la tierra. Emmet, mientras me encontraba sumergida en la lectura había salido, y no sé cómo, pero dio con el lugar de nuestro destrozado campamento y recuperó nuestras mochilas. Hasta el momento en que llegó a mi lado con nuestras pertenencias no me había detenido a pensar en eso, ahí estaban nuestras identificaciones, tarjetas de crédito y algo de dinero en efectivo.

Salimos hasta el pueblo que quedaba un poco retirado de la casa, pero aun así pudimos llegar y encontrar un restaurante, nos habíamos saltado el desayuno y casi el almuerzo, estábamos verdaderamente hambrientos.

—Rose, pero que tal si nos ponen problema con quedarnos ahí.

—No creo Emmy, ya ves que todo está cubierto por sábanas, y polvoriento. Además esa casa es de mi abuelo, por lo que vi en las escrituras que encontré, él si me dijo que éramos de Forks, pero nada a profundidad realmente, ¡vaya! ¿Será que sabe que sus padres le dejaron parte de la casa? En los papeles habla de una tal Elena Hale, que supongo es la hermana de mi abuelo, aunque él nunca me habló de ella, que yo recuerde.

—¿Dijeron Elena Hale? —un hombre mayor, de aproximadamente 70 años se acercó en ese momento a nosotros.

—Hemm, sí.

—¿Es usted familiar de Eli?

—Disculpe, pero no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar.

—Elena está en el acilo del pueblo, desde que la Demencia Senil no le permitió vivir sola está ahí. He tratado de buscar a sus parientes, porque en algunos momentos de lucidez pregunta por su familia, pero no he podido dar con ella. —lo miré realmente sorprendida, definitivamente esto era algo bastante extraño, y ahora estaba más que claro: el haber venido a este lugar no era nada más coincidencia, algo muy importante tenía que hacer en ese sitio y no me iba a ir hasta descubrirlo.

Le pedimos a Albert, el señor que al parecer era muy amigo de Elena, mi_ tía-abuela, _se sentara con nosotros, le expliqué que Vladimir era mi abuelo, y al revelarle eso, sonrió, dando un largo suspiro de satisfacción. Mientras terminábamos de "_desayunar"_ nos contó que después de la muerte del matrimonio Hale, Elena se había quedado sola, y en el pueblo se rumoreaba que su familia la había dejado porque era una bruja, pero él la había conocido desde que era una niña y sabía que lo que decían no era cierto, que ella siempre fue una mujer muy poco dada a socializar, era más bien tímida, muy distinta a como lo fue en algún momento su madre, Alice.

—¿Así que usted conoció a mis bisabuelos? —era extraño decir esa palabra. Mi familia siempre fue bastante unida, por lo cual no entendía como habíamos perdido contacto y nos habíamos desligado tanto de nuestras raíces.

—Si, por supuesto. Mis padres fueron muy amigos de ellos y de ahí mi amistad con Eli. ¿Sabe? No entiendo por qué su hermano Vladimir no regresó ni siquiera a hacerle una visita a su hermana, ellos eran una familia muy unida hasta que… —se calló precipitadamente y cambió de tema abruptamente. —Cuando la señora Alice murió vino el día del entierro, y a los pocos meses que lo hizo el señor Jasper también vino, pero de ahí en más no se volvió a aparecer. Eli nunca me contó el porqué de eso, pero podía mirar en sus ojos la falta que le hacia su familia, traté de acercarme a ella y de acompañarla, pero nunca me lo permitió. Aun así sigo a la espera, ella es el amor de mi vida. Nunca se lo dije ¿sabe? Ahora que ella está en ese estado, me arrepiento de no habérselo dicho cuando podía entender la profundidad de mis palabras.

—Pero ella lo sintió en sus actos.

—Aun así, me arrepiento de no habérselo dicho.

—Nunca es tarde, amigo. —susurró Emmet.

Tenía tantas preguntas sin respuestas, tantas cosas que quería saber, la historia de mi familia, el por qué la desunión. Estaba completamente segura que Albert sabía algo, pero no era el momento de preguntar nada. Quería conocer a Elena, y quizá, ella podía rebelarme algunas cosas, aunque con su enfermedad era algo imposible, nada perdía con intentarlo.

Quería regresar a la casa y continuar leyendo el diario, mi intriga por saber más de la historia que se había convertido en un tabú dentro de mi familia, no decaía.

Le contamos a Albert el cómo habíamos llegado ahí, y no se mostró muy sorprendido, es más, dijo que por algo pasan las cosas, con lo cual no pude estar más de acuerdo. Le hice saber que quería conocer a Elena y accedió a llevarnos al día siguiente, por la mañana, que era cuando los horarios de visita empezaban.

Cuando llegamos nuevamente a la casa, no pude evitar correr hasta el estudio. Emmet lo hizo tras de mí, y antes de sentarme en la silla tras el escritorio le di un profundo beso a mi marido.

—Rose, ese diario también me causa mucha curiosidad.

—Sí, lo sé. Es fascinante. Ya te conté de cómo esta historia es tan críptica en mi familia, y casi innombrable. No entiendo cómo es que culpan tanto a Edward, si se ve el amor que le profesaba.

—Me pregunto lo mismo. Pero anda, lee en voz alta que estoy seguro encontraremos muchas respuestas ahí. —Asentí y lo abrí, sosteniéndolo en mis manos como una reliquia. Cada minuto que pasaba, adquiría un valor cada vez más grande para mí, y lo trataba como tal.

—Mira, otra carta adjunta. —esta era la segunda vez que en una hoja en blanco, había una especie de bolsillito, hecho por supuesto a mano, para colocar en él una carta.

La saqué con cuidado de su lugar, abriéndola y empecé a leer en voz alta.

.

.

.

_20 de agosto de 1934_

_Amado Edward:_

_Desde la primera vez que te vi, me enamoré. _

_Cuando llegue a Forks, el primer día, te miré en medio del parque, pintando, extremadamente concentrado, estoy segura el mundo acababa y tu ni enterado. _

_Días me pasé observándote desde la ventana de mi cuarto. Ángela, la mujer del servicio, me informó quien eras, y cuando mamá dijo que había invitado a la señora Cullen a cenar me emocioné, y algo en mi corazón me decía que tú vendrías._

_Ese día preparé mi comida favorita, con el ánimo de sorprender a los invitados de mi madre, pero en realidad la hice pensando en ti, esperaba que realmente te gustara. Y así fue. _

_Para mí la cena dejó de tener importancia, mis ánimos decayeron, alguien tan perfecto como tú nunca se podría fijar en mí, pero veía como me mirabas, y lo caballeroso que eras, aunque algo me decía que solo lo hacías por cortesía, pero la sonrisa de tus labios me dijo lo contrario._

_Esa noche corrí inmediatamente a mi cuarto después de que te fuiste, quería desahogarme en mi cuaderno, y de hecho has leído lo que escribí ese día. _

"_**Tan perfecto como lo imaginé**_

_**¿Cómo será probar sus labios?**_

_**A su tacto me estremezco, cuando sonríe, siento que muero**_

_**¿Será tan magnifico perderse en sus brazos como lo hago en su mirada?"**_

_Estoy desesperada Edward, se lo que he dicho pero no sé en qué momento empecé a odiar el arte, lo odio, porque me roba a mi amor, me roba a mi vida. Cada vez que veo esos pinceles, esos lienzos… me estremezco._

_Camino por los pasillos de esta casa que están tan vacíos sin ti. Dormir se ha hecho una cuestión absurda, no estás, añoro acurrucarme entre tus brazos mientras tarareas canciones sin sentido que me llevan flotando a los más dulces sueños contigo._

_Tus padres, Alice, Jasper, hasta mamá, tratan de darme ánimos, me muestran siempre sus sonrisas e incluso Alice me dijo que te dejara, que merecía algo mucho mejor que pasar al lado de un hombre que al parecer ha perdido todo interés en mí, pero me es imposible hacer eso, la sola idea de alejarme me mata. ¿O esta situación me está matando más? Guardo la fe, tengo esperanzas de que tu amor por mi va a ser más grande que tu amor por el arte, por tus pinturas._

_El corazón es duro, fuerte, sensible y valiente, entregado a la pasión irremediablemente._

.

.

.

Terminé de leer esas dolorosas palabras, doblé y regresé rápidamente a su sitio la hoja, y sin dar tregua, leí lo que estaba escrito sobre el bolsillito en el que venía la carta.

.

.

.

_Hermosa, me pregunto si merecía el amor que me brindabas… me pregunto por el que hubiera pasado si no te hubiera conocido. Hubiera sido mejor, así aún estarías aquí, en algún lugar, sin haber sufrido por este hombre imbécil que juró amarte por la eternidad, pero que en algún momento del camino lo incumplió, quedando condenado al infierno, a la soledad y a la muerte más cruel… a este hombre muerto en vida. Títere del destino, esperando con ansias el fin, añorando terminar de una vez por todas con esta tortura. _

_Quiero creer que hay una vida después de la muerte, que hay un cielo Y que tú, como el más bello ángel estas ahí, en medio de nubes, en medio de deliciosos olores y primavera, quiero morir para ir contigo pero sé que no me merezco estar allá._

.

.

.

—¿Entonces, Isabella se murió de amor? —Preguntó Emmet desconcertado.

—No lo creo, nadie muere de amor.

—Cariño, te juro que si algún día me llegas a faltar me muero.

—Tienes razón, pienso exactamente lo mismo. Y no se realmente que haría en la situación de Bella.

—Sigue leyendo, por favor.

.

.

.

Edward's POV

El día tan esperado llegó, dos meses pasaron y mis nervios estaban al límite. ¿Qué si me desmayaba en medio de la ceremonia? Me sentía tan nervioso, y ¿Cómo estaba ella? La extrañaba tanto. Desde la noche anterior que nos despedimos en la puerta de su casa no había podido verla, estaba a tan solo unos pasos de mí, en el segundo piso de mi casa, arreglándose, y yo, hecho un caos, con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, añorando verla, añorando sentirla, olerla…

Alice llegó dos semanas atrás, acompañada por Jasper, un chico que conoció en la universidad y ahora era un reciente titulado médico. Él no se despegaba ni un solo momento de mi hermana, eso me producían celos, ver a mi hermanita rodeada de ese hombre, extraño para mí. Pero de cierta manera confiaba en el criterio de Alice. El tipo desde que llegó, con su espíritu alegre, el cual era contagioso, y su caballerosidad, supo cómo ganarse el cariño de la familia, y yo, ya no lo consideraba tan malo, cada vez que veía a Alice un brillo mágico y cautivador se apoderaba de sus ojos, y lo mismo le pasaba a la pequeña Al. No tuve el suficiente tiempo para pensar en ello, a mi cabeza la ocupaba una sola cosa "la boda con el amor de mi vida".

Alice y Bella se hicieron grandes amigas en muy poco tiempo. Alice, apenas se enteró de que mi boda se iba a llevar a cabo no dudó en mandar noticias de que estaba planeando viajar lo antes posible para hacerse cargo también de los preparativos, y que ella se encargaría personalmente del arreglo de la novia.

Aunque no conocía aún a Bella, le mandó una carta, pidiéndole, expresamente que no se le ocurriera comprar el vestido, que ella misma lo traería de Italia, y que estaba segura le iba a encantar a ella y a mí. Pero ¿Qué sabía yo de vestidos de bodas y esas cosas? Mi Bella se vería hermosa con lo que se pusiera.

Los preparativos estaban listos, la ceremonia se celebraría en la pequeña capilla del pueblo, y la recepción seria en el jardín de nuestra casa.

Me encontraba ya frente al altar, orando silenciosamente porque Bella no se hubiera arrepentido a último momento de casarse conmigo. Respetaría por supuesto su decisión, aunque eso me rompiera el corazón en mil fragmentos.

El sacerdote hizo acto de presencia. Hizo una reverencia frente al altar, y luego miró hacia los presentes con una sonrisa pacífica en el rostro.

—Tranquilo hijo, todo va a salir bien. —susurró mi padre, tratando de reconfortarme, dándose por supuesto cuenta de mis nervios. Solo atiné a sonreír y asentir débilmente.

La marcha nupcial empezó a ser tocada de fondo, emitida desde el piano de la capilla. Respiré profundo, y lentamente me di la vuelta para quedar frente a la entrada del lugar, por el cual, más que hermosa, en una magnificencia pura, Bella, tomada del brazo de su padre, empezó a entrar con pasos lentos pero decididos.

Todo el mundo alrededor se desfiguró.

Se veía divina en su vestido de encaje blanco que le llegaba hasta el suelo, manga corta. Una cinta satinada estaba amarrada bajo su pecho, en el cual tenía un escote recatado. Su sedoso cabello castaño que había sido peinado hacia atrás, cubierto por un sublime velo largo, puesto con una corona que asemejaba a una areola, resaltaba su inocencia angelical.

En su cuello de cisne, colgaba majestuoso el relicario que le regalé. El collar delicado de finas perlas, que Alice había comprado en Europa, el cual fue lo único que me mostró apenas llegó, había sido sustituido por el símbolo de nuestro compromiso. Toqué por un momento mi propio pecho, sintiendo sobre él, la pequeña cruz que me había dado. En los pendientes, que complementaban el juego del collar, pude darme cuenta que su exquisita piel se veía hermosa en contraste con el color de las perlas.

He visto como las mujeres generalmente tratan de adornar su rostro con maquillaje, pero mi Bella no necesitaba de ello. Su rostro puro e impoluto, en el cual sus hermosos y grandes ojos, rodeados por sus largas pestañas, junto con su divina y radiante sonrisa, eran los protagonistas.

Me sonreía y no pude dejar de sonreírle de regreso, no pude sostener por un instante más el aire en mis pulmones, lo solté poco a poco en un signo de dicha, y luego, un suspiro se escapó de mis labios, no cabía duda de que con esta mujer iba a ser completamente feliz. La amaba e idolatraba hasta instantes inimaginables.

Por un instante fugaz, pude ver cómo la mano que estaba entrelazada en el brazo de su padre se retorcía, y cómo la otra, que agarraba firmemente el ramillete de orquídeas, rosas blancas y lirios del valle, temblaba ligeramente, pude adivinar que sus manos estaban húmedas. Mi Bella estaba nerviosa y no sabía si alegrarme o acobardarme ante ello. ¿Qué tal si se había arrepentido de su decisión y ya no quería casarse conmigo?

Sin darme realmente cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó, la miré ya frente a mí, unos centímetros más alta. Suspiré una vez más, muriendo por rosar mis dedos por sus cremosas mejillas…

—Te entrego lo más grande que tengo en mi vida. Cuida de ella.

Pude escuchar en el fondo, en medio del remolino de sensaciones que me produjo el contacto con la piel de la delicada mano de Bella.

—Como mi más grande y preciado tesoro. —respondí de regreso a Charlie, sin dejar de perderme en los ojos de Bella. Alcé con exquisitez y de manera firme su mano hasta mis labios, y dejé un beso en su dorso, haciéndole saber con extremada sutileza, con mi mirada, que ese beso quería dárselo en los labios. Su sonrojo fue evidente al instante, y supe, en ese momento exacto, en el que también un pequeño y casto brillo inundó a sus ojos, que no estaba arrepentida de estar ahí, y eso le dio un vuelco a mi corazón.

El sacerdote dio inicio a la ceremonia, sus palabras se perdían en el espacio, mientras no podía dejar de admirar la belleza sublime de Bella, mi futura esposa. Era increíble pensar que en solo unos momentos la declararía mi mujer, la declararía mía por siempre.

En el mismo momento en el que me dieron la indicación de que podía hablar, tome una inspiración profunda antes de empezar.

—Cuando te encuentras frente a frente con la persona a la cual deseas entregarle la vida entera, la persona a la cual le quieres pertenecer por la eternidad, no la puedes dejarla escapar. La vida me ha premiado, me ha mandado a un ángel, me ha mandado a mi Bella. Hoy, yo, Edward Cullen, te acepto a ti Isabella Marie Swan, como esposa, como mi mujer, para amarte, venerarte, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la alegría, en la desventura, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, hasta que la eternidad nos lo impida. Te amo—. Tomé la sortija plateada del pequeño cojincillo de terciopelo y se la coloqué, antes de depositar un beso sobre él.

De los hermosos ojos de ella caían gruesas lágrimas, pero su sonrisa me confirmó que eran de alegría, mi corazón dio un brinco.

Suspiró, secó su rostro y suspiró nuevamente antes de mirarme directamente. Su mirada se hizo aún más brillante, en ese brillo podía ver a su alma, a su corazón, completamente desnudos ante mí, mientras sus labios se abrieron.

—Nunca creí encontrarme ante un ser humano tan magnifico como al que… —Se limpió una traicionera lágrima que había escapado y resbalaba perezosa por su mejilla. —como al que desde ahora llamaré esposo. Desde pequeña soñé con casarme, tener una familia, y esas cosas que cuando eres niña sueñas. Quieres siempre un cuento de hadas. Le agradezco al cielo por haberme traído hasta aquí, por haber puesto en mi camino a Edward, a mi príncipe. Por eso hoy, ante Dios, y ante las personas que nos aman, quiero aceptarte a ti Edward Anthony Cullen, como esposo, como mi marido, para amarte, venerarte, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la alegría, en la desventura, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, hasta que la eternidad nos lo impida. Te amo. —Privándome un momento del sumergimiento profundo en sus pozos chocolate se volteó para tomar entre sus dedos la sortija, que en seguida, mientras me miraba con adoración, la deslizaba sobre mi índice. En ese momento me sentí aún más dichoso, pleno y de cierta manera indigno de un ser celestial como Bella.

¿Qué había hecho para merecérmela?

Tomé su dulce rostro entre mis manos, mis pulgares corrieron a trazar sus pómulos sonrosados. Deleitándome con el calor bajo mi tacto, me acerqué lentamente hasta su rostro, sin dejar de admirarla. Nuestros labios se unieron, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad en un suave y casto rose, antes de por momentos interminables, profundizar el primer beso con mi amada esposa. El primer beso de millones más.

* * *

**Antes que nada les informo que al capítulo anterior le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones, . cometí un error y lo modifique un poquito, quizá no lo noten o quizá si jeje pero al volver a leer todos los capítulos me di cuenta del error.**

**Y bien hasta aquí llego… no me demoré tanto esta vez ¿verdad?**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo creen que va la historia? ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Qué habrá hecho Edward para merecerla? :P SER HERMOSO es mi respuesta jajaja pero ustedes que dicen… dudas, críticas, insultos, . háganmelo saber.**

**Millones de gracias a quien lee este fic, ya es más de un año que lo publiqué y no he avanzado, por eso y sus hermosos comentarios, alertas, favoritos les agradezco enormemente.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

Edward's POV

La fiesta fue realmente maravillosa, no cabio la menor duda de que Alice, mi madre y Renée pusieron mucho empeño al momento de prepararla.

La hermosura de mi maravillosa esposa —se sentía tan bien llamarla así—, me tenía realmente abrumado y anonadado, cada detalle de su anatomía, el brillo que destellaba de ella por su maravilloso carisma, como cuando la alagaban sus mejillas se coloreaban, aunque nada comparable como lo estaban en el momento de nuestro primer baile.

La tenia fuertemente apretada contra mi pecho con un brazo, mientras hacía suaves caricias en su cintura, y la otra mano la tenía sobre su cremosa mejilla izquierda, sintiendo el calor. Sus labios rojos… acerqué mi rostro al suyo y con mi nariz acaricié la de ella, cerró los ojos al momento del contacto y no permití que los míos se cerraran, no podía perderme la maravillosa vista de mi ángel.

Estaba ansioso porque todo eso se acabara y estar a solas con mi Bella, en la privacidad de nuestra habitación, adorándonos, sintiéndonos; pero por otra parte, me sentía sumamente nervioso, no sabía cómo actuar llegado el momento de consumar el matrimonio.

El tiempo a su lado se hacía lento y a la vez rápido, cuando todos los invitados a la ceremonia y a la fiesta nos hubieron felicitado e ido, tomé su mano y la conduje hasta mi cuarto, que desde ahora sería el suyo también.

Apenas entramos se dedicó a pasar una rápida vista por todo el lugar, y luego se sentó con extremada suavidad en el lecho, mientras yo me quitaba el saco y desanudaba la corbata del traje, dejándolas en la pequeña silla continua a la entrada. Caminé hasta ella, su mirada estaba baja, no quería seguir siendo privado de la admiración de sus hermosos ojos. Me arrodillé frente suyo y la tomé de las manos, haciendo suaves círculos sobre sus palmas, siguiendo por momentos las líneas que se formaban en ellas, y admirando por un ínstate nuestras argollas.

—Bella, mírame. —la incité, pero seguía reacia a alzar su rostro. Se mordía con ferocidad el labio inferior—. Cariño, yo también siento temor, temo a herirte por no saber cómo actuar. Mírame, Bella. —con dos de mis dedos tomé su mentón y la obligué a mirarme—. Te amo, ¿me oyes? Te amo.

Sus brazos con rapidez y urgencia se envolvieron en mi cuello, no pude hacer otra cosa que acercarme más y abrazarla por la cintura mientras nuestros labios se unían, urgentes de besos, de caricias, urgentes de recibir el aliento del otro.

Nos separé un momento para quitarle con cuidado las zapatillas que llevaba puestas aún. Besé cada uno de sus pies con devoción. Me puse en pie y le tendí la mano para que se parara frente a mí.

—¿Confías en mí? —no pude evitar preguntarle.

—Con mi vida, Edward. —respondió mirándome fijamente, con sus mejillas ardiendo bajo mi tacto.

Tomé un respiro profundo y sonreí. La vida me había premiado con el mejor regalo de todos, me había premiado dándome a mi Bella.  
La pegué más a mi cuerpo, desatando en el acto el lazo de la cinta satinada, la cual se deslizó entre nuestros cuerpos hasta perderse en el suelo. Acaricié sus costados, hallando así el cierre, lo bajé hasta llegar al tope e inmediatamente acuné su rostro para besarla con suavidad, sus brazos cayeron a los costados y mis manos descendieron por su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros, donde se toparon con el vestido, las seguí bajando y con ellas la tela. Sentí como su piel se erizaba y temblaba ligeramente. Me separé un momento para dejar un casto beso sobre su hombro derecho, saboreando el dulce sabor que de ahí se desprendía. Cepillé con mi nariz todo el camino de regreso hasta su boca, la escuché soltar un pequeño suspiro.

Sentí como su vestido calló con un ruido sordo, mientras sus manos se alzaban hasta el borde de mi camisa y empezaban tímidas a desabotonarla. Esta calló para hacerle compañía a sus ropas. Su pequeña y frágil mano se coló temblorosa bajo mi camisilla, acarició suavemente mi abdomen, logrando que un gemido involuntario brotara de lo más profundo de mi pecho. Se sentía tan bien sentir su tacto, algo indescriptible empezó a recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo.

La ayudé con la tarea de deshacerme de la camisilla, y al instante, cuando mi pecho quedó desnudo, sus manos acunaron mi rostro, me atreví a abrir los ojos para hallarme con la imagen más hermosa que algún día pude haber visto.

Era magnífico como el tiempo pasaba lento cuando la admiraba, como cada parte de ella o de las cosas que la rodeaban, como la luz tenue de la habitación en ese momento hacia un contraste fabuloso con el color de su piel. Sus ojos cerrados, sus párpados, de un suave color rosa, sus labios entreabiertos, respirando un poco con dificultad.

Descendió con su toque hasta mis hombros y luego a mi espalda, donde sus dedos se doblaron y trataron de tomar parte de mi piel, apegándome más a ella. Suspiró profundo y acto seguido me abrazó fuertemente. Nuestras frentes seguían unidas, pero sus ojos lentamente se abrieron, una chispa celestial refulgía de ellos.

—Te amo. —dijo, y no hice más que sonreír antes de besarla, antes de continuar guiándome por lo que mi instinto me decía. No tenía idea de donde iba a parar si seguía, solo era consciente de que quería sentir su cuerpo en su totalidad, quería sentir cada parte de su piel envuelta con la mía.

Llevé mis manos hasta sus hermosas hebras castañas, y tomándome el tiempo de apreciar cómo se sentía cada cabello envuelto entre mis dedos, deshice las pocas horquillas que sostenían el velo. El olor celestial inconfundible de él llegó hasta mí, me detuve un momento para saborearlo.

La tomé de la cintura, dejando un momento sus labios, me agaché un poco para tomar sus piernas y alzarla, sus brazos se enroscaron más a mi cuello, sus ojos se abrieron, dejándome ver la sorpresa en ellos, le sonreí y me regresó el gesto. Caminé unos pasos hasta que toqué el borde de la cama, me arrodillé sobre ella quitándome de un rápido movimiento los zapatos, y sin dejar de mirarla la coloqué con suavidad en el centro del lecho. Ahora que podía apreciarla mejor pude ver que estaba enfundada en un corsé blanco, lograba que sus pechos se vieran exquisitamente rellenos, y en el centro de ellos un lazo; en la parte inferior, del mismo corsé, se desprendían más lazos, los cuales sostenían sus medias; y finalmente, un pequeño y provocativo pantaloncito terminaba de vestirla. Se veía exquisitamente hermosa, su piel centellaba.

La recorrí entera, admirándola, y cuando llegué a su rostro, sus mejillas estaban sumamente coloradas y se mordía con nerviosismo los labios.

—Te vez hermosa. —dije, perdido en su exquisitez.

Suspiró hondo y lo hice con ella.

Desaté delicadamente cada uno de los lazos, acto seguido mis manos descendieron perezosas por cada una de sus largar piernas, quitando a su paso las finas medias que la cubrían. Bella permanecía quieta, con sus párpados cerrados, respirando entrecortadamente, justo como lo estaba haciendo yo al sentir la suavidad de la piel de sus muslos.

Desaté así mismo el lazo superior y los ganchos del corsé, dejándome ver bajo él, el perfecto y hermoso cuerpo de mi esposa. Las manos de Bella se alzaron para cubrirse.

—No, Bella, no tengas vergüenza de mí, déjame maravillarme con tu hermosura. —sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, me incliné un poco y besé sus labios.

Hice a un lado sus manos, y no pude evitar quedarme embobado ante tanta belleza. Sus pechos, exquisitamente redondos y perfectos, su delgada cintura, su abdomen subiendo y bajando por la rapidez de su respiración. Mi mano se alzó sola, y dos de mis dedos empezaron a arrastrarse alrededor de su pequeño ombligo, empezaron a liberar parte del cosquilleo que atormentaba a todo mi cuerpo por sentir cada poro de esa piel sublime.

Juntos emprendieron un incesante camino ascendente hasta el punto más alto de uno de sus senos, que a mi tacto se volvió aún más duro, se alejaron para ir y prestarle atención a su gemelo, el cuál reaccionó de la misma manera, mientras su dueña alzó su pecho a medida que soltaba pequeños suspiros entrecortados.

—Edward. —murmuró. Respiré profundo y me coloqué sobre su cuerpo, el contacto de nuestros pechos fue devastador, una sensación hormigueante en crescendo se apoderaba de mi anatomía. Sostuve mi peso sobre uno de mis codos y con mi otra mano hice a un lado algunos de los mechones que caían sobre su rostro.

—Bella. Te amo—murmuré de regreso mientras me acercaba para fundir mis labios con los suyos.

A partir de ahí, nuestros instintos, nuestros corazones, nuestras almas, nuestro amor, nos guiaron con sus hilos, con sus fantásticos hilillos de luz para entregarnos por completo y para siempre, el uno al otro.

.

.

.

Bella, mi amor, nuestra primera noche fue mágica, en realidad todas nuestras noches fueron mágicas. Cómo las extraño, como añoro volver a sentir como tu cuerpo y el mío se complementaban, como nos retorcíamos juntos, como los gemidos se mezclaban en el aliento del otro. Toqué el cielo a manos llenas a tu lado… y hoy, no tengo nada más que recuerdos y tu esencia marcada al rojo vivo en mi memoria.

Otra carta más y no sé si voy a resistir seguir leyendo…

Cada que abro una, el olor inconfundible de tu cuerpo se desprende, y me trae una vez más el doloroso recuerdo del porqué las escribiste.

Este es mi calvario mujer, este es mi castigo eterno…

Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo ¡TE AMO! Y espero que desde donde estés puedas escuchar el grito de mi alma, clamando por tenerte nuevamente a su lado, a sabiendas que eso en esta vida no va a ser posible, y se consume en la soledad y a tristeza, la desesperanza la agobia por no saber si habrá una vida para ella después de esta.

_._

_._

_._

_13 de Septiembre de 1934_

_Mi cumpleaños… sabes que nunca me ha gustado celebrarlo. Pero hoy más que nunca lo detesté, desperté y supe que no iba a ser un día bueno._

_Sentí como la cama se removió y te fuiste, como lo haces las raras veces que duermes en nuestra cama. Sin mirarme, sin notarme, sin prestare un poco de atención. Haciéndome sentir más sola que nunca. Lloré en la soledad del lecho, con las sábanas que te cubrían contra mi pecho, sintiendo el olor inconfundible de tu cuerpo, de tu aliento. Alice llegó poco después y me encontró sumida en el más profundo de los abatimientos. Pero su entusiasmo desbordante, su carisma alegre fue contagioso, solo un poco, y preparamos junto con tu madre la cena, hicimos tu comida favorita a mí petición._

_Sabía que no ibas a dejar tu estudio, sabía que no ibas a dejar de pintar por venir a cenar conmigo, en mi cumpleaños, así que les pedí que colocáramos una meza a tu lado, no quería celebrarlo sin ti, si es que se puede llamar celebración. Pero cuando estuvimos todos reunidos, Esme encendió las velas que adornaban el pastel._

"_Me cambian la tonalidad de la luz con esas velas, apáguenlas y salgan." Murmuraste con monotonía, sin ningún sentimiento en tu voz. Las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos una vez más. Carlisle te reprendió y Alice te gritó tan fuerte, pero no escuchaste, seguiste con tus pinceladas sobre el lienzo. No pude evitar salir corriendo y refugiarme en nuestro cuarto._

_¿Dónde estás? Ese hombre que tiene la misma apariencia externa que tu ¿Qué te hizo?_

_Regresa, amor. Te necesito. Quiero que me abraces fuerte y me beses, haciéndome olvidar todo, haciéndome vagamente recordar todo como una terrible pesadilla. Ven y despiértame de este calvario._

_._

_._

_._

Rosalie's POV

El día siguiente llegó tan rápido que no nos dimos casi cuenta. Albert pasó muy puntual en su camioneta vieja por nosotros. Nos saludó, y mientras conducía nos advirtió que si esperábamos tener alguna información por parte de Elena no nos hiciéramos muchas ilusiones, su enfermedad estaba bastante avanzada, su pérdida de memoria estaba cada vez más grave y casi no se daba cuenta de quién era, de donde estaba, o de cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocerla.

El acilo estaba ubicado a las afueras de Forks, colindaba con el espeso bosque. Era la hora de visita y no tuvimos inconvenientes en entrar, solo con el hecho de que los encargados del lugar se mostraron sorprendidos por nuestra presencia. Nadie, en los dos años que ella llevaba ahí la había visitado, claro, con la excepción de Albert, a quien por supuesto conocían muy bien.

Nos condujeron por unos pasillos a través de un patio central, en el cual había un árbol bajo, rodeado por demás plantitas de colores vivos, haciendo que el lugar se mostrara cálido a pesar de encontrarse en un lugar tan frio como lo es Forks, realmente el lugar se mostraba acogedor.

Llegamos a un inmenso prado, una especie de parque, ubicado en la parte trasera del lugar, donde había varios asientos fabricados de manera natural, con troncos, puestos por todo el lugar al igual que más plantas, y más allá se podía ver perfectamente un lago, rodeado por algunos árboles.

Seguimos a la enfermera y de reojo pude ver los ojos de Albert que se iluminaron con un brillo extraño, seguí su vista y en uno de los tantos bancos, bajo un inmenso árbol, estaba una mujer de aproximadamente 70 o 72 años, de cabello corto y blanco. Estaba con una pequeña matera en sus manos, con una florecita roja y con la mirada perdida, mientras acariciaba los delicados pétalos de la planta.

Estábamos parados justo en frente de Elena Hale Cullen, mi tía, realmente no cabía duda de que ella era hermana de mi abuelo, tenían un parecido gigantesco, los mismos rasgos faciales, la forma de los ojos y la nariz, la piel…

—Un hombre totalmente consumido en el dolor, ese hombre fue el que conocí durante mis diez primeros años de vida. Morir para él fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Era un hombre joven de edad, con 38 años a sus espaldas, pero con el sufrimiento en el alma totalmente marcado en su rostro, en su mirada, en su cuerpo completo.

"Los días sin el amor de su vida eran simplemente tiempo, eterno azotador. Pero a la vez pasaban sin importancia, sin relevancia alguna, solo por el hecho de que cada minuto que transcurría era un recordatorio más de que ella no estaba.

Nunca conocí a Bella, pero como él la describía… era una mujer sumamente hermosa, justamente como en su retrato, y el amor que aún después de muerta él le profesaba lograba hacerla ver aún más magnífica, su inocencia, su mirada, su sonrisa…

Pasaba días enteros en su estudio, sin comer y sin dormir, con la mirada perdida en ese pedazo de lienzo que se había convertido en su vida. Contemplar esa pintura era lo único que él tenía para vivir, esa pintura era la vida de su amada y la atesoraba más que a nada.

¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? No lo sé. Solo sé algo de lo que su exterior muy vagamente reflejaba, apuesto a que su alma estaba aún más afligida.

Un día entré a su cuarto, y ahí lo encontré, acurrucado como un niño en medio de esa gigantesca cama. En ese momento no lo entendía, era pequeña para entender la magnitud de su dolor. Me acerqué y vi que gruesas lágrimas silenciosas se desbordaban de sus ojos, subí a su lado y lo abracé. Algo raro me pasó en ese momento, algo extraño me invadió…

'No llores, estaré contigo siempre' murmuré a su oído mientras limpiaba sus mejillas. Me miró por un instante, sus brazos se movieron y me envolvieron como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

'Te amo, te esperé por tanto tiempo.' Me dijo de regreso, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Yo no lo entendía en ese momento, no lo sabía. Sonrió y cerró sus ojos, para quedarse dormido eternamente. Ahora lo sé, ahora sé que Bella, su Bella habló a través de mí, habló a través de mí porque venía a llamarlo, a llevarlo con ella.

Es increíble pensar en que su obsesión la mató, aunque estoy convencida que él no tuvo la culpa, no la tuvo de ninguna manera… investigué, era un obsesivo compulsivo (1), y supe que fue en contra de su voluntad, era algo inmanejable que se apoderó lentamente de su juicio, sobrepasando incluso a sus inmensos sentimientos por ella, no fue su culpa aunque todos lo culpaban y lo tachaban de loco; mamá ni siquiera le hablaba, ella sufrió mucho también con la pérdida, papá trataba de ayudarlo al igual que la abuela y el abuelo, pero él los alejó.

Demasiado tarde le llegó la cordura, demasiado tarde."

Elena terminó de decir la última frase en un murmullo bajo, doloroso y lejano.

—Perdón. —dijo la enfermera. —ha estado diciendo eso desde que se despertó, lo repite constantemente.

Me quedé anonadada ante lo que me acababa de rebelar.

—No te preocupes Carmen, estaremos con ella solo un momento. —le informó Albert de manera sonriente mientras se sentaba a su lado y la tomaba por los hombros para acercarla a su cuerpo, dejando un delicado beso en el tope de su arrugada frente. La enfermera Carmen asintió en medio de una sonrisa y se fue.

Miré a Emmett y estaba igual de estupefacto que yo, me tomó de la mano y le dio un suave apretón.

Me arrodillé frente a ella, la hierba estaba húmeda. Me solté de Emmett y tomé entre mis manos la libre de Elena, la otra la tenía ocupada en su regazo con la planta, y sobre ella la mano de Albert. Realmente me hacía feliz que a pesar de que estuvo sin su familia en ese pueblo, haya encontrado a alguien que la acompañara, y que además de eso la amara.

Ese era otro de los interrogantes que tenía que solucionar ¿Por qué el abuelo se alejó tanto de su pasado? De eso me encargaría más tarde.

La miré, y por un momento me pareció que estaba mirándome, incluso pareció reconocerme, me sonrió.

—Hola, soy Rosalie Hale. —murmuré despacio—. Vine a Forks por casualidades del destino y me encontré con que mi abuelo Vladimir era de aquí. —le sonreí y su mirada se perdió nuevamente.

—Vladimir. —susurró.

—Sí, es tu hermano ¿verdad?

—Vladimir. —repitió.

—Sí. Él no me habló nunca de ti, por eso nunca pude venir a verte. Pero ahora estoy aquí y me da gusto conocerte.

—Vladimir. —Siguió mirando al objeto que tenía en sus manos y repitiendo el nombre del abuelo.

Nos quedamos un rato más y Albert se ofreció a llevarnos hasta el pueblo para comprar algo de comida y regresar a la casa, lo cual le agradecimos.

Regresar al confort de la casa, con el ambiente tan cargado de memorias nos hacía bien, o por lo menos a mí, un ambiente tranquilo para procesar la información que Elena nos había dado. Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más interesante y esperaba que el diario me revelara muchas cosas más. Y esa no era la única visita que pensaba hacerle a Elena.

* * *

**(1) Obsesivo compulsivo: Es un trastorno mental, de ansiedad, se muestra de manera progresiva. Pueden mostrarse síntomas desde edades muy tempranas. **

**En este caso, la obsesión de Edward era la pintura, pero no fue identificada como tal, sino confundida con una mera pasión, un simple gusto, debido a su innegable talento. **

**Cuando él pintaba, como se explica en varios fragmentos del fic, se abstraía y llegaba a perderse, al punto de que por ejemplo, cuando pintó al cisne o el jardín de lirios azules, no se había dado cuenta de lo que pintó sino hasta el final, cuando hubo dado las últimas pinceladas. Todas estas son pequeñas muestras de la progresión del trastorno.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego por hoy ** Gracias infinitas por sus comentarios, favoritos, alertas, por sus visitas clandestinas a leer ** es un pago verdaderamente genial…**

**Espero sus opiniones, y más explicaciones de lo que está pasando en cuanto al trastorno de Edward lo explicaré en unos capítulos más, no falta mucho la verdad ^_^**

**Gracias a Sol, fue una ayuda grande en este capítulo, no solo con su ayuda con música para mi inspiración, sino con su ayuda a corregir cosillas que no se entendían… te amu abu, gracias. Y Vicko… ella siempre anda ayudándome jeje gracias te amu.**

**Gracias por leer, y nos volveremos a leer pronto ;)**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo :3**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

Edward's POV

Un mes había pasado desde nuestro matrimonio, no podía ir más perfecto, estábamos de luna de miel por Europa. Visitar cada ciudad en compañía de Bella era magnífico, disfrutar de ella cada día y saber que nos deparaban muchos años mas era simplemente increíble.

Cuando empezábamos el segundo mes de nuestro viaje fuimos a Roma, y no pudimos dejar de visitar a Alice que estaba contenta con su próxima boda. Jasper, al día siguiente de nuestra ceremonia pidió la mano de mi pequeña hermana, que ahora debía aceptar no era tan pequeña. Él ya se le había propuesto hace algún tiempo y ella había aceptado, dijeron que no lo habían comentado antes porque no querían arruinar la magia de la celebración de nuestro casamiento. Ese mismo día se dedicaron a planear todo, por supuesto la celebrarían seria en Forks, la fiesta, la luna de miel… además, también empezaron a buscar la casa que iban a comprar porque se mudaban. A Jasper le había encantado el pueblo y quería trabajar y desempeñar su carrera de médico aquí con mi padre, el que se había mostrado bastante feliz, pues necesitaba ayuda, y Alice no podía estar más contenta. Confesó que no le gustaba estar lejos de su familia, estaba a punto de titularse como filósofa, tenía que viajar a concluir los últimos detalles de su graduación, lo que le llevaban hasta el año entrante. Bella se mostró bastante participativa en los preparativos sumamente anticipados, aunque no pudo seguir con eso porque el viaje de nuestra luna de miel esa misma noche nos esperaba.

—Hermanito, Aro vino de visita y quedó fascinado con la pintura que me regalaste. —Me dijo una sonriente Alice. Tenía fuertemente abrazada a Bella contra mi pecho, mientras escuchaba hacia suaves caricias en su abdomen y besaba su cabello, deleitándome con su delicioso aroma, aquel aroma que me traía fantásticos recuerdos de como la conocí y como me enamoré perdidamente desde el primer instante en que la vi.

—¿Quién es Aro? —Bella preguntó curiosa.

—Es el director de la facultad de Humanidades de la universidad de Alice.

—Sí, y le comenté que mi hermano es el talentoso artista, pintor de esa obra. —sonrió, dando pequeños brinquitos en su asiento, aunque no lo podía hacer mucho porque Jasper la tenía abrazada de la misma manera que yo a mi esposa. Bella se volteó un poco para darme un beso.

—Que orgullosa me siento de que mi marido sea un magnífico artista.

—Edward, se mostró muy interesado en la pintura y dijo quería hablar contigo, que quería plantearte la posibilidad de que accedieras a hacer una exposición. Acaba de hacerse propietario del Galleria Doria Pamphili.

—Eso es magnífico, amor. —Todos estaban contentos y yo estaba conmocionado y feliz, no le podía dar crédito, mis familiares y la gente que nos visitaba y veía mis pinturas se mostraba sorprendidas con ellas, pero el hecho de que alguien como Aro Vulturi, un hombre tan respetado y reconocido no solo en Italia sino en muchos otros países de Europa se haya mostrado interesado en mis pinturas, era realmente fascinante.

Esta era una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar, y el contar con el apoyo de mi adorada esposa me animaba más a hacerlo.

Por supuesto que accedí a charlar con Aro, Bella me acompañó y cuando llegamos a su oficina se mostró realmente amable. La exposición quedó acordada para el siguiente año, estábamos a 15 de agosto y quería estar muy bien preparado, además de que planeaba hacer unas nuevas pinturas.

La luna de miel se extendió hasta un día antes del cumpleaños de Bella. Cuando llegamos a casa mamá y papá nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos, era ya noche así que nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, totalmente dichosos de haber regresado. Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano, no quería que Bella se despertara, le tenía preparado una sorpresa. Sabía que no le gustaban, ni siquiera le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños pero no quería que siguiera siendo así.

Me quedé un rato al borde de la cama, después de haberme dado una ducha y cambiado. Estaba adorablemente acostada de lado con sus pequeñas manitas bajo la mejilla. Me arrodillé a su lado, en el suelo, y apoyé mi mentón sobre mis manos entrelazadas, observando como dormía, como su pecho se inflaba y volvía a su sitio cuando lanzaba un suspiro, su aliento llegaba a mí rostro, me envolvía y me embriagaba de ella inmediatamente, no pude dejar de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de su magnífico elixir.

Cuando volví a abrirlos me encontré de lleno con sus mejillas sumamente hermosas, con un color adorable en ellas, un sonrojo tan celestial y único. Sus labios carnosos se entreabrieron un poco para balbucear algo inentendible. Sonreí, era tan adorable. Estaba realmente feliz de saber que podía despertar junto a ella durante todos los días del resto te mí vida, verla dormir y maravillarme con cada uno de sus gestos, de su voz, de su aliento, de su pureza, su esencia. Si hubiera sabido que tan poco tiempo la tendría a mi lado…

Se removió un poco, temí que se despertara pero no fue así. Con su movimiento la sábana que la cubría se deslizó por su pecho, dejando al descubierto uno de sus delicados y redondos senos desnudos, prueba de la fantástica noche que habíamos pasado. Una de mis manos se alzó por instinto y con dos de mis dedos, sin llegar a tocarla, dibujé sobre él un par de caminos, que quería recorrer nuevamente, una y otra vez, con mis labios, porque estaba seguro de que nunca me saciaría de su piel, de su esencia.

Cerré nuevamente los ojos, por un instante, despejando un poco mi mente, recordando que no debía despertarla y la sorpresa que le tenía preparado, ya la amaría por completo en la noche.

Encontré a mamá ya despierta, estaba en la cocina y se notaba que estaba muy apurada.

—Hola, mamá. —la saludé de sorpresa con un beso en la mejilla.

—Edward, me asustaste. —Sonrió después de pegar un pequeño brinquito en su sitio—. Buenos días, corazón. Mira, estoy horneando un pastel para Bella.

—Gracias. —no pude evitar sonreír—. ¿Me ayudaste a hacer lo que te pedí?

—Claro que sí, ¿acaso crees que Esme Cullen no lo podía hacer? Bueno, Alice ayudó un poco antes de irse y Renée ayudo bastante, no te puedo negar que esa mujer tiene ideas magníficas. —decía mientras no paraba de caminar de un lado para otro haciendo preparativos.

Estaba tan contento, abracé a mi madre por la cintura y le di un par de vueltas en el aire, logrando que riera a carcajadas.

—Gracias, gracias, eres la mejor mamá del mundo. —Terminé dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—De nada, lo hice con mucho amor y deja de hacer tanto ruido que la vas a despertar y no he terminado el pastel. —sonrió y se apuró a sacarlo del horno para empezar a decorarlo.

Cuando mamá terminó con la decoración, yo, por mi parte, había picado algo de fruta y hecho unos huevos con tostadas y zumo de naranja. Ella estaba terminando de colocar unas cuantas velitas en la parte superior del pastel y en ese momento aproveché para correr al jardín y arrancar una rosa blanca, de las que mamá cultivaba.

—Espero no te molestes. —le dije indicándole la rosa.

—Claro que no, cariño. Son todas tuyas —sonrió—. Córtale las espinas si no quieres un accidente. —me advirtió.

Coloqué todo el desayuno preparado en una bandeja y los dos nos encaminamos escaleras arriba.

—Abrí la puerta delicadamente con mi pie, la había dejado entreabierta. Cuando entramos, Bella se había acabado de despertar, estaba sentada al borde de la cama, terminando de anudarse un albornoz, lo que agradecí, porque había pasado por alto que estaba desnuda, se restregó los ojos para despejar la somnolencia.

Inmediatamente cuando nos adentramos empezamos a cantar el feliz cumpleaños mientras nos íbamos acercando hasta donde ella estaba. Aún parecía estar medio dormida porque no entendía del todo lo que pasaba. Mamá colocó el pastel frente a ella y yo el desayudo a un lado de la cama. Bella nos miraba confundida y después avergonzada. Sonrió tímidamente cuando terminamos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor. —le susurré al oído mientras la abrazaba y dejaba un beso en su frente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño.

—No se debieron haber molestado, es un lindo detalle de su parte. —seguía tímida aunque una sonrisa se dibuja inevitable en su rostro, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme dichoso.

—No digas tonterías, Bella. Lo hicimos con mucho amor. Ahora es tiempo de pedir un deseo y soplar. —me sonrió, un brillo mágico cubrió a sus ojos y un sonrojo a sus mejillas, si pensaba que no se podía ver más adorable de lo que de por sí era, pues estaba bastante equivocado. Suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios antes de soplar.

—Bueno, los dejo solos para que la felicites como se debe, hijo. —me giñó un ojo. Sonreí negando con la cabeza. —Carlisle dijo que llegaba a medio día, quiere felicitarte él mismo y alístense porque quiere llevarnos a comer a Port Angeles. —sin más se despidió dándole un beso y un abrazo a mi Bella, quien le pidió que llevara el pastel a la cocina para comerlo después cuando papá llegara.

—Edward, en serio no debieron molestarse, sabes que no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños. —me regañó apenas quedamos solos y la ayudé a acomodarse para colocarle el desayuno sobre su regazo e incitarla a comer.

—De ahora en adelante voy a hacer que te guste celebrarlo, es un día para agradecer que llegaras al mundo y hoy estés conmigo. —besé rápidamente sus labios y con la rosa hice pequeños círculos sobre su mejilla, cerró los ojos estremeciéndose un poco y suspirando ante el contacto. La tomó con delicadeza y la olió.

—Es hermosa, gracias. —le sonreí y la besé una vez más antes de tomar el cubierto por mí mismo y empezar a alimentarla, ella por momentos hacia lo mismo conmigo.

Cuando hubo terminado la dejé para que se arreglara y mientras eso me tomé un café y fui a mi despacho. Cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba sentado frente a mi lienzo, trazando líneas de lado a lado. El verde reinaba, y el amarillo con el blanco hacia su magia en ciertas partes. No podía detenerme, mi mano se guiaba, como siempre, sola, y en mi mente solo podía recrear la imagen de mi Bella en la mañana, en el mismo instante en que se removió y quedó al descubierto esa pequeña y provocadora parte de su cuerpo. Como su sensible, delicado y rosado pezón se alzaba insurrecto y delicioso, llamándome a recorrerlo y chuparlo. La imagen de la primera vez que nos entregamos, la de cada una de las veces en que nos amamos…

—Mira nada más que hermoso. Definitivamente tu talento es admirable y me enorgulleces cada día más. —Esa voz en un dulce susurro a mí oído me despertó totalmente del sopor en el que me había sumergido. Unas manos cálidas y pequeñas se deslizaron desde mis hombros hasta mi pecho. Sonreí, dejando las cosas que me tenían ocuparas las manos a un lado. Sus labios dieron saltitos hasta llegar a mi boca, donde nos fundimos en un delicioso y pausado beso. La tomé de la cintura, corriendo un poco el banquillo en el que estaba sentado, hasta hacer que finalmente estuviera frente a mí. Y cuando pude verla, fue maravilloso. Una sensación celestial, era como si mi corazón hubiera estado esperándola por mucho tiempo y no solo por un momento a que llegara y me complementara.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cielo. —susurré sobre su cuello. Su risa musical resonó por todo el salón.

—Ya me lo dijiste.

—No es verdad. ¿O, sí?

—Hmm.

—No importa, te lo diré cada vez que se me antoje. Feliz cumpleaños. —tomé su rostro y rosé nuestras narices hasta que finalmente uní nuestras frentes para quedarnos por un tiempo interminable en esa posición.

El tiempo pasó y el medio día llegó, papá nos llevó a un restaurante muy elegante, donde nos encontramos con los papás de ella. Bella estuvo bastante agradecida con la forma en que mi padre quiso de cierta manera celebrarle, pero se mantuvo en la idea de que no se debieron de haber molestado. Estaba feliz con el hecho de tener a su nueva gran familia reunida, aunque extrañaba a Alice.

—Este es nuestro verdadero regalo, querida. —dijo mamá cuando hubimos terminado de comer, entregándole una cajita de terciopelo azul. Bella me miró y yo simplemente le sonreí. Al abrirlo, del interior brilló un precioso y elegante collar con seis diamantes, compuesto por una montura semirrígida de oro blanco, logrando que la unión con la fina cadena de la cual colgaba, se volviera una mezcla perfecta de estilos y una combinación perfecta de oro y diamantes.

—No lo puedo aceptar. —susurró sorprendida, viéndolo por última vez y cerrando la tapa.

—Como que no, claro que lo puedes aceptar y lo harás, es nuestro regalo. —Sin darle tiempo a refutar mamá la silenció cariñosamente con un dedo.

—Y este es el regalo de Alice. —Mi querida hermana envió conmigo las cajitas. En la de ella había un pequeño y delicado brazalete que hacia juego con el collar. Bella quiso seguir con sus negativas pero nadie le dio la oportunidad. Sus padres siguieron con el turno de entregarle un regalo más. Consistía en un gigante álbum fotográfico en el cual había imágenes de Bella, ordenadas cronológicamente desde que nació.

—Mi amor, sé que no te gusta que te regalemos cosas pero quería hacerlo. —Renée se limpió una lágrima—. Quiero que sepas que, tengas los años que tengas, siempre serás mí bebé.

—Nuestra, bebé. —corrigió Charlie. Bella que había estado escuchando a su madre mientras pasaba las hojas del álbum rió, lo hicimos con ella.

—Gracias mamá, papá. Me encantó. —se puso en pie y corrió al lado de ellos para fundirse en un gran abrazo.

Llegamos a casa casi al anochecer, los últimos rayos de sol estaban haciendo un hermoso espectáculo, distintos tonos naranjas veteaban las pocas nubes que había en el cielo, mágicamente, al clima de Forks le había dado por alegrarse.

Salimos al patio delantero de la casa para observar las estrellas que raramente eran visibles. La abracé por la espalda y coloqué mi mentón en su hombro, absorbiendo una vez más la esencia de su cabello y de su cuerpo.

—Amo ver las estrellas. Se encuentran tan lejanas pero aun así logran que veamos su belleza magnífica. Me llenan de paz y siento que cuando las veo, en ellas puedo encontrar la solución a cualquier cosa que me entristezca. Aunque ahora te tengo a ti. —se dio la vuelta y sus manos se entrelazaron en mi cabello, las mías bajaron a su cintura. Me dio un ligero beso. —Contigo a mi lado, no me hace falta nada más. Eres todo lo que necesito.

.

.

.

_Ahora suelo verlas, amor, cuando las nubes me lo permiten, las veo, y te recuerdo. Deseo encontrar en ellas la felicidad, pero no es así. Son tan brillantes y alegres en medio de la oscuridad, siento que se burlan. Y es irónico, porque entre más negra está la bóveda celeste, más refulgen, mas titilan. Y me siento tan perdido. Ahora, no les encuentro para nada la magia. Antes, cuando las mirábamos juntos si lo hacía, tú eras mi más grande estrella, mi sol incandescente, y cuando te apagaste, me quedé ciego, en la completa, absoluta y terrible oscuridad._

_Dicen que cuando miras a una estrella estás viendo al pasado, otros dicen que al futuro ¿Quién sabe la verdad de aquello? Solía verlas antes de conocerte, te buscaba y te encontraba en la más grande y brillante, la cual me decía que pronto llegarías a mi vida. Ahora, solo tengo la plena seguridad de que la luz de la gran estrella que miro en este momento, en medio de la negrura, es la luminosidad que ella irradió hacia muchos siglos atrás, diciéndome que fue hermosa, y dio todo de sí para hoy poder admirarla, recordarla. Pero en este momento ya no existe, se ha desintegrado y pronto, su luz también._

.

.

.

No hacían falta más palabras, ellas sobraban mientras nos besábamos. Masajeaba mi cabello y yo hacía pequeñas caricias en la parte baja de su espalda, demostrándonos todo el amor desbordante que sentíamos.

—Ahora llegó el momento de mi regalo sorpresa. —se separó un poco y me miró extrañada. Sonreí y besé su nariz, antes de tomarla de la mano y halarla por el camino que tan bien conocía.

Protestó, y mucho, pero hice caso omiso a sus pucheros y gemidos de furia. Era tan hermosa así. Cuando al fin llegamos tapé sus ojos, quiso resistirse pero conseguí mi objetivo. Con mucho cuidado la ayudé a caminar por los cortos metros que nos separaban de mi sorpresa.

—Bien, ahora puedes abrirlos. —besé su mejilla antes de destaparla y hacerme a un lado para tomarla de la mano.

Ante nosotros se alzaba imponente una gran cabaña, la cual había estado abandonada por mucho tiempo, pero mamá me la regaló y al ver la oportunidad le pedí que la acondicionara para que fuera el refugio de amor, para mi esposa y para mí.

No había tenido la oportunidad de verla y el sorprendido también fui yo. Había quedado preciosa. La fachada había cambiado levemente. Donde antes solo había tierra, había sido sustituido por un hermoso jardín y por el centro de este un caminito hecho de piedras conducía a la entrada principal. La puerta había cambiado por una de roble, con tallados florales, al igual que los marcos de las ventanas. El color general era un madera envejecido.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó después un muy buen rato en silencio.

—Es tuya. Nuestra. —El silencio reinó nuevamente. Los sonidos nocturnos de luciérnagas, ranas, mosquitos, se alzaban a nuestro alrededor, al igual que el pacífico correr del rio cercano.

Bella se volteó y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas las cuales inmediatamente limpié con delicadeza. Se lanzó a mis brazos, besando interminables veces mi rostro.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. —Sus labios llegaron a los míos.

—No tienes absolutamente nada que agradecer.

La halé de la mano y la conduje al interior de la cabaña, donde todo era aún más sorprendente que el exterior. Al entrar, una amplia sala nos recibía, un mueble grande de caoba oscura, más tres pequeños a juego, arreglados estratégicamente para hacer ver el espacio amplio y acogedor; al lado de esta una pequeña cocina con un comedor de cuatro puestos. Algunas de mis pinturas colgaban de las paredes. Varias lámparas en forma de antorchas iluminaban, dándole a todo el lugar un toque medieval.

El cuarto principal era sumamente grande. En el centro estaba una gran cama matrimonial hecha de madera de roble, con el espaldar delicadamente tallado con hermosas formas abstractas. Cuatro postes la rodeaban y a cada uno se anudaba una porción de hermoso dosel de seda, que tenía el propósito de cubrir todo alrededor del lecho. Frente a esta una gran ventana se abría imponente, dejando vista a un balcón, desde el cual se podía ver un inmenso vado formado por el rio. Un pequeño muelle en forma de medio círculo se alzaba sobre el agua, y encima de este dos sillas esperaban ansiosas por ser ocupadas, para disfrutar de la hermosa noche que ofrecía en ese momento Forks.

—Es magnífica. —murmuró—. ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto?

—Mi mamá, la tuya, y Alice. Le pedí a mamá que la arreglara para ti, para que sea nuestra casa, nuestro lugar mágico y único. —suspiró mientras las lágrimas, ya mínimas, seguían corriendo por sus mejillas. —ven aquí. —Abrí mis brazos dispuestos a recibirla—. Ya te extraño. —sonrió con timidez, lo hice de vuelta, con la sonrisa que sabía le encantaba. Se lanzó inmediatamente a que el calor de mi cuerpo la envolviera.

.

.

.

El día de la exposición llegó, Bella y yo viajamos una semana antes, transportando con cuidado, y no sin dificultad, veinte de mis mejores obras, las cuales escogió ella, quien dijo que le fue bastante difícil. Entre las veinte exigió que estuviera incluido el jardín de lirios azules que le había hecho aquella tarde en su compañía. Un carpintero, el señor Black, nos hizo unos hermosos marcos de madera, de distintas formas y a medida, logrando que las pinturas se volvieran mucho más presentables. Mamá y papá nos alcanzaron unos días después.

Cuando Aro me pidió un nombre para la exposición, no dudé un segundo en decidirme.

—"BELLA" —dije orgulloso.

Esa noche nos vestimos de manera muy elegante, Alice se encargó de comprarnos a cada uno un vestuario. Mi Bella iba preciosa, enfundada en un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda, de cuello en V, que dejaba a la vista el inicio de sus pechos, del lado derecho, de uno de los tirantes, una flor. El vestido caía recto hasta la cadera, a partir de ahí se iba ensanchando hasta llegar a los pies, marcando perfectamente cada curva de su cuerpo. Como siempre, el maquillaje en ella no hacía falta, sin embargo, un poco de color le había dado a sus labios y mejillas. Finalmente, lucia majestuosa el collar y el brazalete que había recibido de regalo.

Mamá iba con un elegante vestido azul, de cuello bandeja, sin mangas, con un pequeño diseño plisado bajo el busto, totalmente recto hasta el piso, y se cubría los hombros con una estola. Alice vestía uno violeta, de un diseño sencillo pero sumamente elegante, hombros descubiertos unos detalles pequeños de pedrería a lo largo de la falta y para complementar, cada una llevaba una pequeña carterita a juego. Se veían hermosas. Papá, Jasper y yo con smokings negros y yo con mi infaltable sombrero.

Nos llevaron hasta una de las salas de exposición, denominada "Sala de los primitivos" donde mis pinturas tenían una disposición palaciega, unos junto a otros, en dos hileras, en medio de la exquisita decoración de paredes y bóvedas; colgadas con criterio expositivo: según criterios de simetría y afinidad estilística.

Muchas personas de la alta sociedad Italiana estuvieron presentes, nadie me conocía al ser un artista nuevo, así que de la mano de mi esposa me pasee por la sala de exposición, apreciando los comentarios que se murmuraban entre ellos. Estaban fascinados con cada pintura, inventaban historias detrás de cada una de ellas. Y se sentían curiosos por saber cuál era la real.

Copas de champagne fueron servidas y distribuidas entre los presentes. Y después, Aro llamó la atención de todos para empezar a hablar.

—Me siento sumamente contento con las obras del artista que he elegido para que exponga en esta noche de celebración. Como todos se habrán dado por enterados, acabo de adquirir este magnífico museo, y estoy seguro que con esta exposición, el éxito para este lugar será grande. Sin más rodeos, quiero darle la bienvenida a nuestro artista, un chico joven que desde muy tempana edad empezó en este mundo, pero que hasta ahora se dará a conocer. Le auguro un enorme éxito. Señores y señoras, quiero que brindemos por Edward Cullen. —En ese momento todos aplaudieron, mientras yo apretaba suavemente la mano de Bella y le daba un beso para pasar al frente ante la mención de mi nombre.

—Buenas noches. Es para mí un enorme placer y orgullo estar hoy aquí. He tenido la oportunidad de escuchar, clandestinamente, algunos comentarios que han hecho acerca de mis obras. —sonreí y vi a Bella, que me miraba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Mi hermana, Jasper papá y mi mamá me veían orgullosos—. Y es magnífico escuchar las historias que crean tras cada una. Se preguntarán en que me inspiro. Les confieso que mi musa inspiradora es mi esposa. La conocí hace casi un año, y en el momento en el que la vi supe que ella, desde siempre, fue la que inspiró todas y cada una de mis obras. Es la inspiradora de mi vida. A ella le agradezco su apoyo, y su espíritu encantador que me motiva. Te amo. —Dije, mirándola a los ojos—. Mi familia por supuesto ha sido también un gran motivo e incentivo para estar hoy aquí, gracias a ellos por su amor y apoyo. Gracias por estar aquí. —les sonreí antes de alzar mi copa en sinónimo de brindis.

Algunas personas se acercaron a felicitarme, unas cuantas estaban interesadas en exposiciones y otras en adquirir las obras.

La noche fue todo un éxito, todas las obras fueron compradas, excepto el jardín de Bella y el cisne, al que le tomé un gran aprecio, me recordaba aquella primera vez que la vi, el momento exacto en la que mi vida cambió enormemente.

* * *

**Quiero agradecer reviews, alertas, favoritos que me dejan, no solo en la historia sino también como autora, es un pago enormemente genial que me incentiva a seguir con esto de escribir. Gracias a quien visita la historia y la lee clandestinamente ^_^ espero les guste también.**

**Espero sus opiniones y dudas, si las tienen jeje. El próximo capítulo ya lo tengo en proceso y nos vamos acercando al final, sé que aquí no avanzamos casi nada, pero en el próximo se avanzará mucho.**

**Las invito a pasar por un nuevo OS que subí hace poco "MI VIDA CONTIGO" ojalá sea de su agrado.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
